Love Contract
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: 'CHAPTER 5 UPDATE' Jika kau menikahi seseorang yang tak kau cintai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?/Betulkah karena semua ini karena suatu kebetulan?/Jika memang ini takdir, kenapa harus ada kontrak di antara kita berdua? IchiHitsu/GrimmHitsu. Sho-Ai. I Warned You. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Minna! Aku kembali dengan cerita baru dan fandom baru. hohohoho... terus cerita sekaiichi hatsukoi kamu yang multichap itu mau dikemanain? mau dijadiin draft doang huh?! okeoke minna, maaf ya, entah mengapa Suki jadi pengen buat cerita beru. tapi tenang aja kok, dua cerita SH akan saya Update cepat. tentunya sesudah UTS wkwkwkw...*plak***

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sho -ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), and anything. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEAC AND I'M WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**LOVE CONTRACT**

**Chapter 1 **

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

* * *

"Shiro-chan, maafkan _Neechan_-mu ini."

Laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut perak itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Entah ia tidak mengerti atau berusaha untuk tidak dimengerti olehnya. Yang jelas ia hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak memerhatikan seseorang yang terus menangis berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ sengaja membuatkan rumah ini untuk kita berdua," lanjut perempuan di samping laki-laki mungil itu, "Sudah 10 tahun kita berada di sini bersama Okaasan. Meskipun kita tidak tahu Otousan menghilang kemana, tapi kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama Okaasan. Hanya kita bertiga."

Hening. Sepasang iris emerald itu tetap memandang ke depan. Memandang tepat rumah besar di depannya. Rumah yang telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Dan rumah dimana semua kenangan tersimpan di memori otaknya.

"Dan meskipun Okaasan sudah tenang di alam yang berbeda, kita masih bisa memiliki rumah ini untuk kita berdua." Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat laki-laki mungil yang berumur 8 tahun di sampingnya. "Jika saja aku tidak tertipu oleh kedua temanku, mungkin rumah ini akan tetap milik kita."

Perempuan yang menjadi kakak si laki-laki menoleh, menatap dengan sayang namun penuh dengan penyesalan di dalamnya. "Shiro, suatu hari nanti, entah itu kapan…aku ingin kau mengambil kembali alih rumah ini. Tidak perlu ada pembalasan dendam atau semacamnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, rumah ini tetap milik kita berdua. Hanya kita. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa memilikinya. Maka dari itu, Shiro…"

Dengan perlahan, dipeluknya tubuh adik kecil kesayangannya. Walaupun berusaha tegar, ia tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang keluar dibalik pelupuk matanya. Dibenamkannya wajah yang penuh air mata itu di bahu sang adik. Anggota keluarga satu-satunya.

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan rumah ini. Suatu hari nanti…."

Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya mengangguk samar. Untuk yang terkahir kalinya, ia menatap rumah kenangannya. Terakhir kalinya ia mendengar sang kakak menangis. Terkahir kalinya ia menyimpan kenangan buruk di rumah itu. Kenangan yang mungkin tidak bisa terlupakan meskipun ia ingin melupakannya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan rumah ini kembali, Neechan. Bagimana pun caranya."

.

.

.

**9 Tahun Kemudian**

"Shiro-_chan_! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali cepat habiskan sarapanmu itu! Ingatlah kalau kita ini sedang berhemat, jadi tidak perlu menghabiskan persediaan bahan makanan lagi jika perut sudah terisi penuh."

"Aku tahu _Neechan_ , aku tahu." Sahut laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu yang disebut Shiro-chan, yang memiliki nama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushiro. "Dan aku minta berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel _chan_! Aku ini sudah berumur 17 tahun, bukan lagi anak yang masih berumur 10 tahun!"

Tanpa mempedulikan protesan adiknya, perempuan yang dipanggil Neechan, yang sebenarnya bernama Hinamori Momo, hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan cuek. Mengacuhkan protes sang adik.

"Ulang tahunmu masih beberapa hari lagi, jadi sekarang ini kau masih 16 tahun."

"Tap—"

"Tidak perlu membantah dan cepat habiskan saja sarapanmu! Aku tidak ingin ada sisa sedikit pun di piringmu."

Hitsugaya memberenggut sebal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia segera memakan sarapan yang dihidangkan Hinamori. Meskipun hanya sepotong roti bakar dan segelas susu, Hitsugaya berusaha menikmatinya dengan lahap. Karena jia sudah menyangkut soal makanan, Hinamori selalu berbicara panjang lebar. Atau lebih tepatnya, hal yang dibicarakan adalah uang untuk membeli bahan makanan agar bia bertahan hidup mereka berdua.

"Neechan hari ini tidak mengambil cuti?" Hitsugaya melirik sekilas Hinamori yang tengah sibuk merapihkan rambutnya, lalu kembali lagi pada sarapannya. "Tidak baik jika Neechan terus memaksakan diri bekerja."

"Tidak usah menceramahiku, Shiro-chan." Sahut Hainamori begitu selesai menggelung rambutnya, ia mengambil tas di bangku denpan Hitsugaya lalu memeriksanya kembali. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. "Jika aku tidak serius bekerja, mungkin saat ini kita tidak akan bisa makan."

Hitsugaya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia malas berdebat di pagi hari ini bersama Hinamori. Pasti akan menghabiskan waktu banyak dan dijamin ia akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Dengan tenang tanpa berkomentar apa-apa lagi, ia berusaha menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Shiro-chan. Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa kunci pintu begitu kau pergi ke sekolah. Dan kalau kau lapar makan saja, kau pasti bisa membuat kare atau ramen. Dan ingat, cepatlah pulang! Kau tidak perlu kerja sambilan," Hinamori mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, isyarat ia memperingatkan. "Di sini aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk membiayai hidup kita, hanya aku yang bekerja, jadi kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu belajarmu dengan bekerja! Kau mengerti?"

Hitsugaya menghela napas pendek. Untung ia sudah menghabiskan sarapan paginya sebelum nafsu makannya hilang karena diceramahi ini dan itu. "Aku mengerti _Neechan_. Kau sudah sering memberitahuku tentang hal itu, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak akan mengerti."

Hinamori tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala adiknya, "_Ja,_ _Ittekimashu._ Tidak perlu menungguku pulang jika aku terlambat." Selesai menceramahi sang adik, Hinamori berjalan ke cepat ke pintu depan, lalu melesat keluar agar tidak terlambat.

"_Itterashai_, Neechan." Teriak Hitsugaya yang dibalas dengan seruan Hinamori dari luar.

Hitsugaya mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Meratapi sikap Hinamori. Kakak perempuan sekaligus anggota keluarga satu-satunya memang seperti itu. Tidak pernah membiarkan ia bekerja untuk membiyai hidup mereka berdua. Hitsugaya tahu, dibalik ketegaran dan sikap pantang menyerah Hinamori, terdapat kesedihan yang melandanya. Meskipun Hinamori selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya-lah yang hanya harus bekerja dan membiayai hidup, Hitsugaya bisa menyadari kalau kakaknya itu begitu kelelahan dan terbebani. Bahkan tak jarang Hitsugaya selalu menemukan Hinamori dalam keadaan tertidur di sofa ketika pulang dari bekerjanya. Atau sakit karena rasa lelah namun Hinamori tidak pernah mengakuinya. Dan yang membuat Hitsugaya sedih, ketika ia melihat Hinamori terisak di kamarnya. Memendam beban, sedih, dan lelah dalam hatinya. Tidak pernah Hitsugaya menemukan sang kakak mengeluh akan hidup yang dijalaninnya.

Tidak sebelum harta peninggalan orang tua mereka hilang tak berbekas.

Ya, saat ini Hitsugaya dan Hinamori tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar. Selain tempat sewanya yang murah, tempat ini juga terasa nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Namun, semurah apa pun harga sewanya, jika uang selalu timpang tindih dengan biaya hidup makanan, tidak jarang Hinamori telat membayar biaya sewanya. Terlebih karena gajinya sebagai seorang sekertaris di seorang perusahaan digunakan bukan hanya untuk dirinya saja.

Beruntung karena kecerdasan otak Hitsugaya, ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah yang ber-khususkan orang-orang kaya. Jika bukan karena Hinaomri yang selalu membanting tulang sebagai sekertaris, Hitsugaya lebih memilih sekolah di sekolah biasa-biasa saja. Namun karena pindah sekolah memerlukan biaya lagi, akhirnya ia tetap bertahan di sekolah yang baginya menyebalkan. Dan bagaimana pun juga, Hitsugaya melakukannya demi rumah yang akan harus didapatkannya kembali.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku yang berangkat. Itekimashu!" meski Hitsugaya tahu tidak akan ada seorang yang menjawab, ia tetap mengatakannya lalu berjalan ke luar. Berharap tidak aka nada hal yang aneh terjadi si hari seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Merasa dipanggil, pemuda dengan rambut orange mencolok refleks menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya langsung membulat dan seulas senyum di bibirnya mengembang begitu melihat sosok seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari-lari seperti itu Rukia. Kau tahu kan lantai koridor sekolah kita ini sangat licin. Aku tidak ingin menolongmu jika kau terjatuh," sahut laki-laki yang dipanggil Ichigo. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung. Sedangkan si gadis yang dipanggil Rukia hanya tertawa sambil memukul bahu Ichigo pelan.

"Kau merusak mood bagusku Ichigo,"

Ichigo menngakat sebelah alisnya, "Mood? Mema—ah! Aku mengerti sekarang." Melihat ekspresi berseri-seri Rukia, Ichigo langsung tahu hal apa yang melanda gadis di depannya. "Ada berita bagus yang membuatmu senang hari ini?"

Rukia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Ya! Apa kau tahu? Hari ini Grimmjow akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan studi nya di Jerman,"

Lengkung huruf U yang menghiasi wajah Ichigo kini berubah menjadi datar. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Grimmjow? Pulang? Mengapa tidak sekalian saja laki-laki berambut biru itu pindah ka Jerman? Mengapa Grimmjow tidak selamanya di sana sehingga ia tidak perlu mengganggu hubungannya dengan Rukia? Hah….hubungan?

Ya, sebenarnya ia, Rukia, dan laki-laki yang disebut Grimmjow itu memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Maka tidak ada salahnya jika mereka benar-benar sudah tidak bisa terpisahkan. Saling membantu di saat salah satunya mengalami kesusahan. Tapi lain bagi Ichigo. Baginya, Grimmjow adalah orang yang telah mengganggu hidupnya. Orang yang menghalangi garis antara ia dan Rukia. Dan orang yang telah membuat hatinya selalu tersimpan pada Rukia.

Ichigo memang menyukai Rukia. Menyukai gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri sejak mereka masih kecil dan lugu. Menyukainya selama 12 tahun, hingga kini mereka sudah beranjak menjadi remaja 17 tahun. Perasaan Ichigo belum pernah berubah.

Namun, ironisnya, Rukia tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya. Perasaan Rukia sudah tersimpan untuk Grimmjow. Sehingga Ichigo hanya sebatas sahabat bagi Rukia. Tidak lebih. Hanya sahabat.

"Benarkah itu? Kau pasti senang sekali." Ichigo memaksakan seulas senyum,

"Aku sangat….sangat…merindukan Grimmjow. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Jika kita sudah bertiga lagi, aku jadi selalu ingat masa kecil."

Tidak akan pernah mau! Ichigo tidak akan penah mau sekali pun bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, laki-laki itu bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Eh…dan kau tahu Ichigo? Akan ada pesta penyambutan untuknya nanti."

_Damn shit! _Mengapa harus ada pesta penyambutan segala? Apakah karena Grimmjow Jaegerjaques adalah anak dari pemilik Karakura High School?

.

.

.

Hitsugaya menyesap jus _watermelon _nya dan menikmatinya dengan senang. Jarang-jarang ia beli makanan mahal di kantin sekolahnya. Selain jus itu berasal dari buah kesukaannya, jus itu juga lah minuman yang menurutnya paling murah di antara yang lainnya. Meskipun membelinya pun butuh mengumpulkan uang beberapa hari.

Kedua kakinya dilangkahkan dengan semangat, sekarang ini tujuan utamanya adalah….perpustakaan. Tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritnya selama berada di sekolah. Selain keadaannya selalu sepi dan hening, bahkan ia tak habis pikir, siswa-siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti Karakura Hihg School bisa melewatkan tempat menyenangkan seperti perpustakaan yang begitu besarnya. Terkadang Hitsugaya merasa kasihan pada banyak buku yang berdebu dan tidak pernah dibuka. Apalagi dibaca.

Dinaikinya tangga satu per satu, karena letak perpustakaan berada di lantai tiga. Sesekali ia senyum-senyum sendiri karena terlalu senang dengan jus-nya sampai ia tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Bruukk!

"Uwaaahh!"

Mungkin saat ini Hitsugaya sudah terkapar pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur. Mungkin saat ini kepalanya akan sukses mencium lantai di bawahnya. Semuanya bisa menjadi mungkin jika bukan kerena sebuah lengan yang dengan gesit menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya hingga wajahnya terbenam di dada seseorang.

"Ck! Bisakah kau melihat ke mana arah jalanmu?"

Hitsugaya terpana. Suara laki-laki. Dengan pelan ia mendongakan kepalanya dan terbelalak sesaat begitu ditemukannya sepasang iris berwarna cinnamon. Membuat Hitsugaya mematung seketika menatap mata caramel itu. Karena terlalu lama menatapnya, Hitsugaya segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang itu. Menyadari sebenarnya ia dipeluk!

"Aah…_gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja,"

"Dan kau ingin mengatakan kalau itu juga sengaja?"

Alis Hitsugaya terangkat, ia mengikuti arah telunjuk laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi, tepat menuju lantai beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya. Begitu Hitsugaya melihatnya, kedua matanya langsung membeliak.

"Jus watermelon-ku!" teriak Hitsugaya histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Jus itu seharga 5000 yen! Hitsugaya mati-matian menanbung uang untuk membeli jus itu! Dan sekarang….belum saja diminum sampai habis bahkan setengah pun tidak, jus itu sudah jatuh dan berceceran. Melayang lah sudah uang 5000 yen miliknya.

"Oi! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Kalau tumpah seperti itu kenapa tidak beli lagi saja?" ujar laki-laki itu ketus melihat tingkah Hitsugaya yang berlebihan. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya, beli? Tinggal beli lagi?

"Kau pikir hara jus itu berapa?! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk beli lagi! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Jika kau tidak menabrakku, mungkin jus itu sudah habis olehku! Bukan karena tumpah!"

"Apa?! Hei…chibi. Memang siapa yang menabrakku? Kalau ku tahu kau akan marah-marah seperti itu, pasti tidak akan ku tolong, sama sekali tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Chibi? Siapa yang kau sebut Chibi?!"

"Tentu saja kau kalau bukan siapa lagi. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan kau, dan yang bertubuh pendek adalah kau, Chibi!"

"Ahh! Dasar kepala orange!"

Twitch! Empat tanda siku berhasil hinggap di dahi laki-laki itu. "Apa kau bilang? Memang kau siapa? Seenaknya saja memanggilku seperti itu. Dasar O-chibi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku chibi, sekarang lihat ulahmu! Aku minta sekarang juga kau ganti rugi untuk jus watermelonku!"

"Hah?! Kenapa aku harus ganti rugi segala? Bukankah kau yang salah karena tidak melihat saat jalan."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!"

"Enak saja! Hanya jus watermelon saja aku harus menggantinya. Menyebalkan sekali! Kau pasti menginginkan uang karena miskin! Dasar miskin!"

Jackpot! Hitsugaya benar-benar dibuat mati kutu oleh laki-laki itu. Tapi, yang benar saja! Seenaknya saja laki-laki itu menyebut dirinya miskin!

"Apa kau maksudmu dengan miskin?!"

"Ya…ya..ya, terserah kau saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang," selesai berkata seperti itu, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, laki-laki berambut yang membuat darah Hitsugaya naik langsung pergi dan berlari. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan Hitsugaya di sepanjang tangga.

"Kembalikan jus watermelonku! Kepala Orange!"

.

.

.

"Shiro-kun, jika kau tidak melayani tamu dengan senyuman, aku akan menurunkan gajimu."

Mendengar suara atasannya berbicara seperti membuat Hitsugaya _sweetdrop._ Maka dengan cepat dan terpaksa ia memaksakan seulas senyum. Bukannya memuji, sang atasan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut orange bergelombang dan berdada *waw* malah tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Hitsugaya. Lebih tepatnya wanita itu mengakak.

"Aduuh…Shiro-kun, senyummu itu akan menakuti pelangganku tahu! Lihat, aku saja yang melihatnya langsung sakit perut," ujar wanita itu di sela-sela tertawanya,

Hitsugaya mengembungkan pipinya, "Tidak lucu. Matsumoto-san,"

"Hahaha…baiklah, baiklah." Wanita yang dipanggil Masumoto itu menghentikan tawanya, "Bisa kutebak hari ini kau sedang bad mood,"

Memang benar. Gara-gara kejadian di tangga itu, mood Hitsugaya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Jus watermelon-nya yang jatuh dan seorang laki-laki bermabut orange yang memanggilnya pendek. Sungguh penghinaan yang besar.

"Hei, Shiro-kun, Neechan-mu itu tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bekerja?"

Hitsugaya terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Matsumoto. Memang benar Hinamori melarangnya untuk bekerja. Sangat dilarang malah. Tapi melihat Hinamori begitu lelah karena pekerjaannya, membuat Hitsugaya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Setidaknya ia bisa meringankan beban sang kakak untuk membayar sewa apartemen. Soal tahu atau tidak tahu dipikirkan nanti, yang penting saat ini Hinamori tidak tahu dirinya kerja sambilan. Dan Matsumoto yang tahu alasannya pun tidak melarang. Menjadi seorang pelayan café milik seorang Matsumoto Rangiku, sudah cukup membantu biaya hidupnya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. sebelum Hinamori mengetahuinya.

"Kalau Neechan tahu aku bekerja, ia bisa memarahiku habis-habisan." Ujar Hitsugaya ketus, sambil merapihkan piring dan gelas yang sudah dicuci bersih ke dalam rak-nya.

Matsumoto mengangguk mengerti tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar suara pelanggan dan pelayan lain yang mengantarkan ini dan itu dari luar dapur. Hingga akhirnya keheningan berakhir ketika Matsumoto menjentikan jarinya. Mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ne, Shiro-kun, kau mau makan gratis?"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "Makan gratis?" bagi orang lain yang mendapatkan pertanyaan sepert itu mungkin akan langsung menjawab iya. Tapi begitu melihat raut wajah Matsumoto, Hitsugaya jadi maragukan keputusannya.

"Iya, kau mau kan? Sekalian membantuku. Kau akan mendapatkan makanan gratis dan aku akan menaikkan gajimu. Bagaimana?"

Hei itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan! Tapi Hitsugaya bisa mencium hal-hal yang membuat bulu kudunya merinding. "Aku ragu penawaranmu itu, Matsumoto-san."

"Tidak perlu ragu. Yayaya… aku mohon. Kau mau kan?"

Melihat tatapan memohon Matsumoto, atau lebih tepatnya tatapan memaksa, sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Hitsugaya mengangguk yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan Matsumoto.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya mengembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, tanpa diduga pelanggan yang datang ke café Matsumoto begitu membudal. Hitsugaya dan pelayan yang lainnya begitu kalap mengahadapi para pelanggan.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan…." Sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, Hitsugaya menghirup napas panjang-panjang. Merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

Pandangan Hitsugaya teralihkan begitu mendengar umpatan seseorang. Dilihatnya sosok laki-laki bertubuh jangkung, rambut berantakan yang berwarna biru, dan kedua lengan kekar terbalut dengan kameja putih yang digulung sampai siku-siku. Sebelah kakinya menendang kaleng kosong yang berada di dekatnya. Ada apa dengan orang itu? Terlihat sangat kesal.

Biasanya Hitsugaya tidak akan mempedulikan hal-hal semacam itu. Toh itu memang tidak perlu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun kali ini berbeda. Hitsugaya menarik pemikirannya begitu kedua matanya melihat orang itu menjatuhkan sesuatu ke tanah. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan santainya. Hitsugaya cepat-cepat mendekat ke tempat benda itu, betapa kagetnya begitu yang dilihat adalah sebuah dompet. Laki-laki berambut biru itu menjatuhkan dompetnya! Tidak, tapi membuangnya!

Ya Tuhan….sebenarnya ada apa dengan pikiran orang itu? Seenaknya saja membuang dompetnya sembarangan? Dompet tebal pula!

"Hei, Tuan!" Hitsugaya berlari mengejar laki-laki tadi, merasa dipanggil, laki-laki berambut biru itu pun menoleh. Dan Hitsugaya bisa melihat sepasang ocean blue di kedua iris matanya. Sungguh indah.

"Kau menjatuhkan dompet milikmu, Tuan." Ujar Hitugaya begitu sampai di depan laki-laki itu, sebelah tangannya yang memegang dompet terulur. Bukannya diambil, laki-laki berambut biru itu hanya mendecak dan mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung ambil saja?" Tanya nya sarkasme, Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya, laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar sudah gila.

"Tapi ini milik orang lain. Bukan milikku,"

"Ambil saja! Aku tidak membutuhkannya," Oh! Mana ada orang yang menyuruh mangambil dompetnya sendiri. Dengan tampang menyebalkan pula.

"Maaf Tuan," terpaksa Hitsugaya menarik sebelah tangan laki-laki di depannya, sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Tanpa penjelasan apa-apa lagi, Hitsugaya menaruh dompetnya di tangan orang itu. "Karena dompet ini bukan milikku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengambilnya begitu saja. Kalau Tuan tidak menginginkannya lebih baik Tuan berikan saja kepada orang yang lebih membutuhkan."

Di dalam lubuk hati Hitsugaya, sebenarnya ia juga ingin memilikinya. Namun, karena hati nurani yang dimilikinya, Hitsugaya masih memiliki otak untuk tidak menjadi seorang pencuri. Sedikit terkejut, laki-laki bermata ocean blue itu menatap Hitsugaya dengan penuh selidik. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih atau apa pun. Berkali-kali tatapannya berpindah dari Hitsugaya lalu beralih ke dompet yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskan tanganmu?"

Sadar dengan kebodohannya, Hitasugaya langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan orang itu. Membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, jaga dompet anda baik-baik." Selesai berkata seperti itu, Hitsugaya melenggang pergi. Bertepatan dengan kepergiannya, sebuah sedan putih menghampiri laki-laki berambut biru tadi. Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar,

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami, Jaegerjaques-sama."

Hitsugaya melongo. Jaegerjaques? Mengapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya? Iseng, Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya, kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat seringai laki-laki berambut biru itu. Tepat ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya melnghilang karena masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mobil pun melaju cepat.

Jaegerjaques? Bukankah…itu nama marga pemilik sekolah Karakura High School?

.

.

.

"Ichigo, akhirnya kau datang juga." Suara nyaring milik Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo yang tengah asik memandang langit bertaburan bintang. Saat ini ia berada di taman sebuah gedung mewah tempat diadakannya pesta datangnya kembali anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya Jaegerjaques. Termasuk Karakura High School. Karena sang ayah dan kakeknya adalah teman baiknya Jaegerjaques, maka Ichigo pun jadi ikut ke acara pestanya. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, perusahaan Kuchiki yang bekerja sama dengan Jaegerjaques. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan datang ke acara pesta yang menurutnya membosankan, Ichigo lebih baik mengahabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game.

"Hai, Rukia. Malam ini kau terlihat cantik," ujar Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia dengan balutan dress simple berwarna violet-nya.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup. Kau terlihat indah malam ini,"

"Kau tahu? Aku sengaja memakai gaun ini karena akan bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Aku ingin ia memujiku."

Ah, lagi-lagi Grimmjow. Sebenarnya kapan Rukia bisa mengerti perasaannya?

"Kau…ada apa dengan Grimmjow?"

Rukia membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum malu-malu. Senyum yang Ichigo tahu tidak bisa didapatkan olehnya. Senyum yang membuat hatinya sakit mengingat kalau gadis yang disukainya manyukai orang lain.

"Aku….akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Grimmjow malam ini."

Terkutuklah kau Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! Apa yang dilihat gadis ini darimu? Mengapa dia bisa begitu menyukaimu?

"Benarkah?" Ichio memaksakan seulas senyum, "Aku harap kau berhasil."

"Terima kasih Ichigo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu menemui Grimmjow."

Kedua iris cinnamon Ichigo tidak lepas dari punggung Ruki yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Ia menutup kedua matanya, mengambil napas pelan berusaha menghilangkan beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh bagian dimana rasa sakitnya terasa. Tempat hatinya dulu berada.

Sakit.

.

.

.

"Bersikaplah tenang, Shiro-kun. Kau terlihat tampan malam ini dengan tuksedo yang kupilihkan,"

Hitsugaya memberenggut sebal habis-habisan. Seharusnya ia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Permintaan Matsumoto memang aneh-aneh. Ternyata yang dimaksud makan gratis adalah datang ke sebuah acara pesta. Ia bahkan harus menemukan alasan yang tepat pada Hinamori.

"Kalau ku tahu datang ke acara pesta seperti ini, pasti akan langsung ku tolak." Ujar Hitsugaya ketus, terlebih saat melihat Matsumoto yang terkikik geli.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku harus menggantikan Ayahku untuk mengahadiri pesta ini. karena bosa sendiri, jadi aku minta ditemani olehmu saja yang menyamar sebagai otoutouku." Matsumoto mencubit pelan pipi kanan Hitsugaya. Yang langsung diprotes oleh si empunya.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Sudah," Matsumoto memandang keadaan sekeliling nya, berusaha mencari hal yang menarik. "Sekarang kau cari makanan gratis-mu. Aku ingin cuci mata dulu,"

"Ah…Matsumo—" belum selesai Hitsugaya memanggil, Matsumoto sudah menghilang entah kemana. Seperti vampire yang mencari mangsanya. Hitsugaya menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Karena bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya Hitsugaya memilih untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Begitu melihat hidangan makanan yang tersedia, mulut Hitsugaya benar-benar menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Meja panjang dengan taplak berwarna putih susu itu dipenuhi dengan banyak makanan. Termasuk buah yang disukainya. Kerena bingung harus dimulai darimana, akhirnya ia memilih dari yang paling disukainya, jus watermelon.

Dan ia mendapatkannya secara gratis.

"Hei, Chibi, kau benar-benar menyukai jus watermelon ya?"

Hampir saja minuman yang baru memasuki tenggorokannya dikeluarkan kembali dan membasahi wajah orang di depannya. Karena tidak dikeluarkan, akibatnya air yang seharusnya memasuki jalur pencernaannya malah masuk ke dalam jalur pernapasan. Membuat Hitsugaya terbatuk-batuk.

"Astaga, pelan-pelan saja. _Chibi_,"

"Kau!" begitu sadar dari batuknya, Hitsugaya menunjuk orang di depannya dengan kasar, "Kau yang membuat jus watermelonku habis!"

"Ssstt! Tidak perlu keras-keras seperti itu! Kau tahu para tamu melihat kita," ujar orang itu sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Dan memang benar, beberapa pasang mata sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap ingin ganti rugi," tetap dengan penderiannya, Hitsugaya mengulurkan telapak tangannya, "Kau harus bertanggu jawab."

"Hei, Chibi, jangan di sini. Memalukan, orang-orang mentertwakan kita…"

"Aku tidak peduli dan namaku bukan Chibi. Kepala orange!"

"Ck! Benar-benar denganmu ini!" tanpa penjelasan apa pun lagi, dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Hitsugaya, laki-laki berambut orange itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya dan menyeretnya keluar. Tidak dipedulikannya protes yang dikeluarkan Hitsugaya.

"Kau…kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ikut saja aku,"

.

.

.

"Grimmjow!"

Mengenali suara yang memanggil namanya, laki-laki berambut biru yang disebut Grimmjow itu menoleh dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat seorang gadis cnatik yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Rukia! Lama tidak berjumpa," merentangkan kedua tangannya, ia memeluk Rukia yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan lebih erat. Melepaskan rindu satu sama lain.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu, Grimmjow." Suara Rukia terdengar lirih saking senangnya, "Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Hei…hei…jangan mengatakan hal yang ambigu seperti itu. Orang akan mengira aku sudah mati," canda Grimmjow sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Aku hanya senang begitu melihatmu."

"Aku juga senang melihatmu, Rukia."

Mendengar Grimmjow berkata seperti itu, membuat rona merah di wajah Rukia. Untung saat itu malam hari, jadi Grimmjow tidak akan melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku kemari? Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Deg! Saat itu debaran jantung Rukia dua kali lebih cepat. Hal yang selalu dirasakannya ketika Grimmjow menatapnya seperti itu. Berbicara seperti itu. Dan tersenyum seperti itu. Hal yang ingin dimiliki Rukia seorang.

"Aku…." Rukia menggingit bibir bagian bawahnya, bersaha menenangakan hatinya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. "Aku…."

"Hm?"

_Ayolah Rukia, katakan! Kau pasti bisa!_

"Aku…menyukaimu, Grimmjow."

Hening.

Satu detik….dua detik….tiga…empat….hingga lima bergulir.

Grimmjow tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Rukia. Membuat kedua bola mata Rukia membulat, _kami-sama….aku mohon…._

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Rukia."

Oohhh…rasanya seperti kupu-kupu bertebrangan dalam perut Rukia. Ia seperti terbang dan melayang tinggi. Seperti dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Seperti waktu berhenti berdetik.

"Kau memang adik kesayanganku…."

Eh? Kebahagiaan Rukia surut seketika, apa katanya tadi, adik? Hanya adik? Jadi selama ini…

"Adik?"

Grimmjow mengangguk, "Kau adalah adikku yang kusayangi."

"Hanya adik?" tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air turun membasahi kedua pipi Rukia, "Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik?"

Grimmjow mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau menangis Rukia?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu Grimmjow, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai kakak, sahabat atau pun semacamnya. Tapi aku menyukaimu sebagai pria. Sebagai Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

Grimmjow membelalakan matanya. Rukia menangis, apakah karena dia?

"Rukia….maaf, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu sebagaimana yang kau katakan. Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah adikku. Hanya sebatas itu," Grimmjow berusaha mengusap air mata Rukia, tapi segera ditepisnya kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow terdiam, lalu mengembil napas pelan, "Kau harus lihat orang yang berada di dekatmu. Ia adalah orang yang tulus mencintaimu,"

"Bohong! Kau pembohong Grimmjow," teriak Rukia, tangisnya pecah karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya. Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Grimmjow, Rukia langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Namun pikirannya saat ini hanya satu,

Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Hei, kepala orange! Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?"

"Berisik Chibi! Jangan panggil aku kepala orange!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku chibi dan lepaskan tanganmu," Hitsugaya menepis tangan laki-laki yang menariknya dengan kasar. Ia mengusap-usap pergelangannya yang terasa perih.

"Tega sekali kau!" sahut Hitsugaya sebal, ia menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tajam

"Salah sendiri membuat keributan di tengah-tengah tamu pesta. Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang seenaknya menumpahkan jus watermelonku?"

Laki-laki itu melotot ke arah Hitsugaya, "Sekali lagi kau bilang jus watermelon, aku benar-benar akan mencincangmu menjadi potongan kecil-kecil, chibi."

Hitsugaya memicingkan matanya, masih tetap menatap orang di depannya. "Sekali lagi kau sebut aku chibi, aku benar-benar akan mencekik mu kepala orange. Namaku bukan chibi, tapi—"

"Rukia!"

Kedua orang itu serentak menoleh.

Mendapati seorang laki-laki yang mengejar seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Apa ini? Sedang diadakan syuting film? Hitsugaya celingukan, mencari-cari kamera, kru, atau pun layar. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Lalu kedua orang itu sedang apa?

"Rukia…."

Hitsugaya tertegun. Sekilas ia melirik laki-laki berambut orange di depannya. Ia heran, kedua mata laki-laki itu memancarkan binar kesedihan serta harapan di dalamnya. Dan yang membuat Hitsugaya terpana adalah cara laki-laki itu memanggil nama yang disebutnya. Rukia.

Penasaran, Hitsugaya mengikuti arah pandangan laki-laki di sampingnya. Dan saat itu pula kedua matanya membelalak, bukan karena si gadis, tapi karena laki-laki bertubuh jangkung bersama si gadis. Laki-laki itu…?! Laki-laki berambut biru yang menjatuhkan dompetnya secara sengaja! Yang bernama Jaegerjaques. Ya ampun! Kebetulan macam apa ini?!

"Ichigo…"

Kali ini tatapan Hitsugaya beralih ke si gadis. Rambut hitam pendeknya sangat pas sekali dengan gaun violetnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang saharusnya dipikirkan saat ini. Dan menurut pendengarannya, gadis itu memanggil laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan nama Ichigo? Ohh…jadi si kepala Orange ini namanya Ichigo. Akan Hitsugaya ingat itu.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Glek! Kedua bola mata Hitsugaya membeliak kaget. Bagaimana tidak terejut, ia mendengar pernyataan cinta seseorang secara langsung. Tepat di depan matanya! Mimpi apa ia semalam?

Yang Hitsugaya ingin lakukan saat ini adalah pergi dari tempatnya sekarang juga.

"Cepat jawab aku Kurosaki Ichigo! Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Tapi mengapa rasa penasaran akan jawaban oleh orang yang bernama Ichigo itu membuat kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan dua orang itu tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya dan laki-laki berambut biru yang menatap setiap adegan yang mereka lakukan. Kaki…cepatlah bergerak….

"Ya….."

Lagi! Hitsugaya benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Bukan terkejut karena jawaban Ichigo, bukan terkejut karena gadis yang bernama Ruki itu membelalakan matanya termasuk laki-laki berambut biru di belakangnya, bukan juga terkejut karena adegan pernyataan cinta tepat di depan matanya.

Tapi terkejut….

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Begitu dirasakannya seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Termasuk sepasang cinnamon yang beradu begitu dekat iris emeraldnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hueeee...Ini sebenarnya fic apaaan. Minna pasti tahu cerita ini terinspirasi darimana coba? hehehe... tebak aja. **

**Oke minna sampai sini dulu Chap 1, apakah pantas TBC atau stop di sini? *smirk***

**Okey, Review Please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna! Kali ini suki update cerita ini. Seharusnya sih Suki update I Will Protect You, eh malah yg ke update ini. Gomen... Oke, minna maksih yang udah review. maaf kalo gak ada yang ke bales, pokoknya makasih yang udah mau review. hehehhehe... Oke, minna yang masih bingung siapa yang nyatain cinta akan terjawab di chap ini. Happy Reading...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sho -ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), and anything. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEAC AND I'M WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**LOVE CONTRACT**

**Chapter 2 **

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

* * *

"_Ya, aku menyukaimu..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I…chi…go…."

Rukia membelalak. Apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah hal yang sangat absurd baginya. Mulutnya menganga ketika kedua iris violetnya menangkap adegan seperti film action yang dilihat secara langsung. Tepat di depan matanya.

Berbeda dengan Grimmjow, laki-laki bermata _azure_ itu malah mengeluarkan seringai khas-nya. Awalnya ia sempat terkejut begitu Ichigo melakukan hal yang tidak diduganya. Ia sempat berpikir pernyataan sukanya yang ia ucapkan tadi ditujukan untuk Rukia. Namun dugaannya begitu salah telak. Pernyataan itu ditujukan untuk laki-laki yang pernah Grimmjow lihat. Terlebih saat melihat laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan memilik rambut berwarna perak yang menjadi sasaran Ichigo saat ini. Grimmjow tahu orang itu. Orang yang ditemuinya saat dompetnya terjatuh. Dan harus Grimmjow akui, ada getaran aneh merayap naik ke hatinya saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ketika Ichigo mencium Hitsugaya. Tepat di bibirnya.

"Ah! Kurosaki-sama mencium seseorang!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Para tamu dan wartawan yang menangkap adegan seorang putra sulung dari pengusaha terkenal Kurosaki yang berteman baik dengan perusahaan Kuchiki dan Jaegerjaquez, sedang mencium seseorang. Dan lebih tepatnya, mencium seorang laki-laki. Kejadian yang langka bukan? Di kota Karakura, dimana semua orang tak ada yang dibedakan, berpacaran atau memiliki kekasih yang berjenis kelamin sama bukanlah masalah. Perempuan atau laki-laki, semuanya sama saja.

Cahaya-cahaya blitz bertebaran dimana-mana. Suara orang yang bertanya dan teriakan menjadi satu. Membuat suasana di sekitar menjadi sangat ribut dan ramai. Para wartawan berebut ingin mendapatkan foto Hitsugaya dan Ichigo dengan jelas. Karena saat ini, kedua tangan Ichigo merengkuh kepala laki-laki yang sedang diciumnya. Berusaha agar tidak tertangkap kamera. Sama halnya seperti para tamu yang ingin melihat mereka dari dekat. Karena tidak biasanya, Kurosaki Ichigo yang terkenal akan kedinginannya pada masalah cinta, bisa luluh oleh seseorang yang kini sedang diciumnya.

"Kurosaki-sama, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki ini?"

"Apakah dia kekasihmu? Kau bisa ceritakan lebih jelas lagi?"

"Hei, Tuan, kau bisa beritahu kami namamu dan hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-sama?"

"Jaegerjaquez-sama dan Kuchiki-sama, apa kalian mengenal baik kekasihnya Kurosaki-sama?"

Demi menghalangi Hitsugaya dari sorotan kamera dan pertanyaan yang beruntun itu, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung memeluk Hitsugaya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lakukan untuk menyembunyikan identitas Hitsugaya. Terutama karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Sambil berusaha menutupi Hitsugaya, Ichigo berusaha melepaskan jas tuksedo yang sedang dikenakannya. Namun tidak jadi dilakukan ketika seseorang telah menutupi sebagian kepala Hitsugaya dengan jas milik oleh orang lain. Ichigo mendongak, kedua bola matanya sempat membulat ketika melihat Grimmjow kini berada di sisi Hitaugaya. Memakaikan jas-nya untuk menutupi wajah Hitsugaya.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cepat bawa kekasihmu sebelum wartawan dan para tamu mencabik-cabiknya." Sahut Grimmjow dibarengi dengan seringainya.

Tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Tanpa merespon. Tanpa anggukan. Ichigo langsung menyeret Hitsugaya menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Hitsugaya lalu membawanya menjauh. Meninggalkan blitz-blitz tajamnya cahaya kamera.

Menyadari kalau Ichigo benar-benar melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai tepat pipi kiri seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo heran, mengapa telapak tangan kecil yang menampar pipinya memiliki tenaga yang begitu kuat.

"Apa….yang…..sebenarnya….kau….LAKUKAN TADI?! BODOH!"

Hitsugaya menatap nanar sosok remaja berambut orange di depannya. Sebelah tangannya di simpan di depan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan yang menempel. Melakukannya membuat kejadian konyol tadi teringat kembali.

Setelah melarikan diri dari kejaran wartawan, akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk membawa Hitsugaya ke tempat parkiran tepat di samping mobil _sport_ merah milik Ichigo. Dan setidaknya tempat itu kosong.

"Maaf….aku…"

"Kau pikir itu lucu?! Menciumku di depan semua orang, terutama di depan seorang wanita! Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Seenaknya saja mencium orang yang tidak kau kenal! Dan apa kau tahu? Aku ini LAKI-LAKI!"

Ichigo tahu itu, ia sangat tahu fakta itu. Namun, yang Ichigo tidak ketahui adalah mengapa ia begitu mudahnya mencium laki-laki di depannya. Bahkan Ichigo sempat menikmati ciumannya. Ya Tuhan….ada apa dengan dirinya ini?!

"Maafkan aku, tadi itu….tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja?" Hitsugaya tertawa sinis, "Kau bilang ciuman tadi tidak sengaja? Coba kau katakan hal itu pada semua wartawan dan semua orang yang melihat adegan kita tadi."

Ichigo terpaku di tempatnya. Mendengar Hitsugaya berkata seperti itu entah mengapa membuat wajah dan matanya terasa panas. Ichigo tidak tahu Hitsugaya melihat rona merah di wajahnya atau mendengar degup jantungnya. Ia berharap Hitsugaya tidak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah," Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Chibi."

"Jangan panggil aku Chibi! Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro," sela Hitsugaya kesal, sudah menciumnya masih saja memanggil dirinya chibi. Menyebalkan! "Ingat itu, kepala orange!"

"Hei, kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku kepala orange! Namaku…"

"Baiklah aku tahu, Kurosaki-sama yang menyebalkan."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" jari telunjuk Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memang apa yang kau dengar dari para wartawan yang gila tadi? Mereka terus saja memanggil-manggil namamu. Dan lagi gadis tadi…"

Hitsugaya menghentikan ucapannya, diliriknya sekilas Ichigo lewat sudut matanya. Ekspresi Ichigo langsung berubah, ia tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakannya saat ini.

"Memanggilmu dengan nama Ichigo, kan?"

Hening. Tiba-tiba saja suasana nya menjadi berbeda. Lebih menusuk.

"Katakan padanya kalau kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa,"

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mendengus. "Untuk apa aku mengatakannya?"

"Karena sepertinya, kau menyukai gadis yang bernama Rukia tadi," begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Hitsugaya menyesalinya setengah mati. Bisa dipastikan aura yang dikeluarkan Ichigo benar-benar berbeda dari yang tadi. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh karena menanyakan privasi orang lain.

"Dengar, memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu? Seenaknya saja menebak perasaan orang lain. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu benar-benar tidak sopan?"

Tidak sopan katanya? Siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tidak sopan?

"Lalu, mencium orang yang tidak kau kenal di depan semua orang dan merebut ciuman pertama orang lain apakah itu bisa disebut sopan?"

Ichigo menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia mati kutu. Sebenarnya, jika dipikirkan kembali, dirinya-lah yang telah bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi, begitu mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya yang membuat rasa sakit hatinya terbuka lagi, benar-benar tidak bisa diterima olehnya begitu saja.

"Argh! Terserah kau saja Chibi! Aku tidak—tunggu!" Ichigo terdiam sejenak, menyadari satu hal yang mengganjal, "Kau tadi bilang apa? Ciuman pertamamu?"

Kali ini Hitsugaya yang mematung. Bisa ia rasakan wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. Ya ampun! Mau di ke mana kan wajahnya saat ini? Membongkar pribadinya kepada si kepala jeruk yang menyebalkan ini.

"Anoo…"

"Hah! Sudah kuduga orang yang seenaknya menebak perasaan orang memang tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Atau jangan-jangan kau ini tidak disukai?"

Twitch! Empat persimpangan berhasil menghiasi dahi Hitsugaya. Ia benar-benar benci laki-laki si kepala orange di depannya.

"Cinta? Orang sepertimu bisa mengenal cinta? Kau dengan santainya mengataiku seolah-olah aku ini makhluk yang tidak pernah diinginkan di dunia, tapi kau sendiri melampiaskan sakit hatimu pada orang lain? Kau pikir itu bisa disebut cinta?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kuberitahu maksudnya pun kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Lupakan saja kata-kata ku tadi." Malas berdebat dengan Ichigo, tanpa pamitan atau mengucapkan perpisahan, Hitsugaya berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hei!"

Tep! Hitsugaya menoleh, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja, pulang bodoh! Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Aku mau pulang, oh! Jangan lupa sampaikan terima kasihku pada temanmu yang berambut biru itu."

Ichigo tertegun. Ia mengerti benar maksud perkataan Hitsugaya adalah ditujukan untuk Grimmjow. Seharusnya Ichigo tidak perlu repot-repot merisaukan masalah Hitsugaya akan berterima kasih pada siapa, toh dia juga bukan siapa-siapa bagi Ichigo. Tapi, entah mengapa, ketika Hitsugaya berkata seperti itu dan ditujukan untuk Grimmjow, perasaan marah dan tidak suka bergemuruh di dalam dada Ichigo. Mengapa harus Grimmjow terus?

"Hei, Toushiro!" sekali lagi Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya, sudah 10 langkah ia berjalan. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Ichigo langsung memanggil nama depannya.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Aku benar-benar ingin pulang," balas Toushiro keki, menatap tajam sosok jangkung yang tak jauh darinya. Mendengar nada ketus yang dikeluarkan Hitsugaya, membuat Ichigo mendengus keras. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya lalu membuka pintunya.

"Masuklah! Akan kuantarkan pulang."

Hitsugaya melongo. Lagi-lagi hal yang tidak diduganya terjadi. Ternyata laki-laki yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki ini benar-benar tipe orang yang penuh dengan kejutan. Tak heran para wartawan selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak, terima kasih atas tawaranmu Kurosaki-sama. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," menekankan kata 'sama' dalam ucapannya, Hitsugaya membungkuk sedikit lalu berbalik pergi.

"Kau tidak takut kalau semua wartawan tadi menemukanmu dan mencabik-cabikmu? Kau tahu kan ganasnya wartawan ketika menemukan berita baru?"

Hitsugaya kembali menghentikan langkahnya, namun kali ini ia tidak berbalik. Pikirannya saat ini sedang membatin. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo? Bagaimana kalau wartawan-wartawan mengerikan tadi menemukan dirinya? Bagaimana jika ia terus-terusan dicercoki oleh pertanyaan ini dan itu? Apalagi wartawan tidak selalu menuliskan berita atau gossip sesuai fakta yang ada, mereka semua selalu melebih-lebihkan. Tapi jika dipikirkan kembali, keadaannya akan bertambah parah ketika wartawan-wartawan ganas itu menemukan dirinya sedang bersama Ichigo di dalam mobil. Bisa-bisa mereka menulis bertita yang aneh-aneh dan menjadi skandal besar. Memikirkannya saja membuat Hitsugaya merinding.

"Cepat masuk, Chibi!" kesal karena Hitsugaya diam saja, Ichigo menutup pintu mobilnya kembali lalu berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang menyadari Ichigo mendekat ke arahnya langsung menyahut setengah berteriak,

"Ah! Tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku! Terima kasih!"

"Apa—Hei _Chibi_! Mau pergi kemana kau?!"

Ichigo bermaksud mengejarnya namun diurungkan niatnya ketika kaki-kaki kecil Hitsugaya sudah melesat dan berlari dengan cepat. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan seruannya.

"Dasar si bodoh itu! Tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah begitu malam!" umpat Ichigo sambil menendang ban mobil milik orang lain, lalu kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tidak tahu mengapa, sebagian hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial!"

Hitsugaya menendang batu di depannya. Hari ini rentetan kejadian yang tidak diduganya terus-menerus menghampirinya. Dan semua kejadian itu selalu berhubungan dengan si kepala orange yang telah menjatuhkan jus watermelon-nya. Jika saja Hitsugaya tidak bertemu dengan orang itu, maka hari ini ia tidak akan marasa teramat sangat lelah. Sudah di foto oleh para wartawan, direbut ciuman pertamanya pula. Benar-benar hari yang sial!

Dan kali ini, Hitsugaya terpaksa berdiam berjam-jam lamanya menunggu bus yang akan lewat. Ia sengaja tidak pulang bersama Matsumoto kerena ia takut perempuan aneh itu akan menghujamnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyangkut ciuman tadi. Hitsugaya tidak tahu Matsumoto sudah mengetahui masalah ciuman tadi atau belum, tapi akan lebih baik jika ia menghindar sebelum Matsumoto mencegatnya. Karena tidak pulang bersama Matsumoto, akhirnya Hitsugaya terpaksa harus terjebak sendirian di halte bus pada malam yang dingin. Ketika jam menunjukan tepat pukul 10 malam.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajah Hitsugaya. Tanpa sadar ia merapatkan jas tuksedonya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tahu bakal sendiri seperti ini, Hitsugaya lebih memilih pulang bersama Ichigo.

"Kenapa bus-nya belum datang-datang?!" Hitsugaya mengumpat kesal, ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nihil. Semuanya gelap dan hening. Tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang melewat. Sial!

BRUUK! PRANG!

"Sial!"

Perhatian Hitsugaya teralihkan. Dari sudut matanya, tidak jauh dari halte bus tempat dirinya berpijak saat ini, kedua iris emeraldnya bisa melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Bukan, lebih tepatnya _seseorang _yang berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung sehingga ia menabrak tong sampah di dekatnya. Hitsugaya membelalak, satu pemikiran mengerikan terlintas di benaknya. Orang mabuk!

Oh, Kami-sama, kali ini kejadian apa lagi yang akan menimpanya?

Hitsugaya berusaha bersikap tidak mempedulikan. Berusaha tidak menatap orang mabuk yang semakin mendekati dirinya. Ia berusaha sembunyi di balik tiang tempat duduk halte bus. Berdoa orang itu membelokan arah jalannya atau berhenti di tempat lain yang tidak dekat dengannya. Namun, mungkin saat ini dewi fortuna belum memihaknya.

"Hei, manis, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Celaka! Orang itu melihatnya! Tanpa disadari Hitsugaya, kini orang mabuk itu sudah berada di dekatnya, bisa ia lihat botol minuman keras digenggam oleh tangan kanannya. Hitsugaya mundur beberapa langkah dari orang itu. Rambut hitam dan jabriknya dan tato angka 69 yang menghiasi wajahnya bisa ditebak Hitsugaya kalau orang itu bukanlah laki-laki yang baik.

"Kau kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau aku menghangatkanmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa Hitsugaya duga, sebelah tangan orang itu merangkul bahunya dan memeluknya erat. Bisa Hitsugaya rasakan hembusan napas orang itu yang berbau alcohol.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? LEPASKAN AKU!"

Panik. Kata itu yang menggambarkan keadaan Hitsugaya saat ini. Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang yang kini sudah mulai meremas-remas pantatnya, tapi semakin ia meronta, semakin kuat pelukan orang itu.

"Hei…hei, _Hime_ tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarmu di saat malam-malam seperti ini. Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang,"

Kepanikan Hitsugaya semakin bertambah ketika beberapa orang—yang diduganya teman dari orang yang memeluknya—mulai berdatangan dan menghampiri dirinya. _Oh tidak…_

"LEPASKAN!Tolong! Siapa saja tolong aku!"

BRAK!

Suara mengerikan itu membuat tubuh Hitsugaya menegang. Terlebih saat tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan keras ke atas tempat duduk halte, dengan kedua tangannya di tahan di sisi kanan dan kirinya oleh orang mabuk tadi. Dengan tubuh orang itu di atas tubuhnya.

"Hei Hisagi! Kau mendapatkan makanan lagi hari ini?" suara laki-laki lain menyahut, terdengar suara tawa yang memekakan telinga Hitsugaya. Sekuat tenaga Hitsugaya meronta, tapi tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini.

"Hahaha, Kaien, santapan malam ini benar-benar membuatku gila!" orang yang bernama Hisagi itu terkekeh lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Hitsugaya, "Nah, manis, mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi."

"Jangan…." Butir-butir air mulai keluar di sudut mata Hitsugaya, "Kumohon…"

"Tenang saja, aku akan bermain lembut malam ini. Kau tidak perlu takut, tidak akan terasa sakit kok," laki-laki itu menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, membuat Hitsugaya muak melihatnya.

"Hisagi! Setelah giliranmu, aku yang akan melakukannya!" teriak salah satu yang lainnya,

"Jangan melakukannya dengan kasar! Aku tidak ingin dia pingsan sebelum aku melakukannya," laki-laki lain menyahut dan menghampiri Hitsugaya, ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh air mata.

"JANGAN! Aku mohon,…. Lepaskan!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu," bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Hitsugaya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menjelajahi lehernya. Sensasi tergelitik dan dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Sebelah tangan Hisagi yang menganggur berusaha melepaskan kancing-kancing baju Hitsugaya.

"HENTIKAN!" Hitsugaya memberontak, namun cekalan tangannya begitu kuat. Suara tawa di sekeliling Hitsugaya semakin keras, ditambah suara orang yang bersiul.

_Siapa saja, tolong aku! _

"KUROSAKI!"

CKIITT!

Semua orang minus Hitsugaya, menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar suara decitan ban mobil dan sinar yang menyilaukan kedua lensa mata mereka. Hisagi mendongak, terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan suara yang terdengar berikutnya adalah…

BUGH!

BUUUKK!

BRAKK!

"Dasar brengsek!"

Semuanya terjadi seperti kaset rekaman. Cekalan di kedua tangan Hitsugaya mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas begitu orang yang menindih tubuhnya ditarik dan langsung dihadiahi dengan pukulan telak di wajahnya. Hitsugaya cepat merangkak jauh dan meringkuk di sudut, dengan tangannya yang gemetar ia berusaha merapihkan pakainnya yang berantakan sambil terisak keras di luar kendali. Pandangan matanya tampak tidak terlalu jelas, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang mengganggunya tadi tersungkur jatuh dan berusaha untuk kabur, sebagian ada yang sudah kabur dan sebagian ada yang jatuh di tanah. Lalu, orang yang menyelamatkannya…..

Entahlah, yang Hitsugaya ketahui hanya rambut yang berwarna biru.

Tidak ada waktu sama sekali untuk menyadari siapa orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menghentikan laju mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saja sensor otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Apa ini? Perasaan Ichigo sangat tidak enak. Serasa ada yang mengganjal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Perasaan apa ini?!

Tanpa komando apa-apa, Ichigo memutar kemudinya. Ia tidak tahu pergi kamana, ia tidak tahu membawa mobilnya ke arah jalan yang mana. Yang jelas, arahnya berlawanan dengan arah jalan rumahnya diamana. Entah mengapa, ia hanya mengikuti insting-nya saat ini. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirinya ini?

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, pertanyaan Ichigo terjawab begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tepat di dekat halte bus. Orang-orang yang terusngkur ke tanah, lampu sorot mobil, dan….. seseorang yang terlihat sedang memukul. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa ini?

Terpaksa Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan ke luar. Mendekat…mendekat…..mendekat…..dan semuanya terlihat dengan jelas.

Saat itu juga kedua matanya membelalak.

Pertama yang Ichigo sadari adalah lampu sorot yang berasal dari sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya. Mobil _porsch _biru dongker yang begitu dikenalnya. Dan plat mobilnya! Ichigo benar-benar yakin mobil itu milik orang yang dikenalnya.

Lalu semuanya begitu jelas ketika mata Ichigo beralih pada orang-orang yang tersungkur di tanah, bukan…bukan itu yang membuat Ichigo terkejut. Tapi orang yang membuat mereka babak belur. Orang itu sangat sangat sangat dikenal Ichigo.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!

Semuanya kejadian ini membuat Ichigo mematung di tempat.

"Hei, _Strawberry,_ daripada kau diam berdiri seperti itu, cepat kau tenangkan pacarmu itu?! Apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki tanggung jawab hah?!"

Awalnya Ichigo tidak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow memberikan pukulan terakhir dan membuat orang-orang yang dihajarnya lari terpontang-panting. Melihat kedua sudut mata Grimmjow menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke sampingnya, tepat dimana halte bus berada, kedua bola mata Ichigo benar-benar membulat. Ia membeliak. Antara terkejut, tercengang, dan membuat saraf-saraf di tubuhnya membeku seketika.

Di sana, tepat di sudut halte bus, seseorang sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tampak berantakan, wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan dan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Terutama sepasang iris emeraldnya memancarkan binar ketakutan.

_Shit_! Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?!

"Toushiro!" Ichigo berlari mendekati tubuh yang meringkuk itu, dilewatinya Grimmjow tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Perasaan panik dan terkejut langsung merayapi semua jengal saraf di tubuhnya. Kini ia menyadari perasaan tenang yang mengganggu hatinya.

"Toushiro?" begitu sampai di depan Hitsugaya langkah Ichigo sengaja dipelankan. Sebagian kecil otaknya yang masih berfungsi memberitahunya bahwa Toushiro pasti sangat ketakutan saat ini dan Ichigo tidak boleh menambah ketakutannya.

Ichigo membungkukan badannya sedikit, sebelah tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh bahu Hitsugaya. Namun terhenti kembali saat iris emerald Hitsugaya menatap dirinya dengan ketakutan yang begitu nyata. Hitsugaya tidak mengenali Ichigo. Astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?

Perasaan aneh datang lagi. Perasaan yang tidak bisa Ichigo jelaskan saat menatap tatapan mata itu. Ichigo tidak tahu apa, tapi rasanya begitu….menyakitkan kah?

"Ini aku," bisik Ichigo pelan, "Toushiro, ini aku. Ichigo."

Perlahan, binar di kedua mata Hitsugaya mulai tergantikan. Bukan lagi ketakutan yang dlihat Ichigo. Hitsugaya sudah mengenali dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Ichigo lagi. Suaranya terdengar serak karena berbagai emosi yang mencekat tenggorokannya, "Semuanya sudah aman. Aku berjanji,"

Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sekali, dua kali, kesadaran mulai meresapi dirinya. Dan hal yang pertama ia katakan, "Ku—Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, "Ya, ini aku. Kurosaki Ichigo," perlahan Ichigo beringsut duduk di samping Hitsugaya, lalu merangkulnya. Tubuh Hitsugaya terasa kaku, namun Ichigo tetap mendekapnya. Sekejap kemudian, tangis Hitsugaya pun pecah. Ia bersandar di pundak Ichigo dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah terkendali sekarang. Kau aman," Ichigo menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, semua yang dilakukannya saat ini sangatlah tidak diduganya. Berawal dari ia mencuri ciuman pertama Hitsugaya sampai memeluknya dan menanangkan tubuh yang kecil dan rapuh darinya saat ini. Semua itu Ichigo lakukan tanpa ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Mengapa hal yang tidak diduganya selalu terjadi ketika ia berada dekat dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Menyadari ia melupakan sesuatu, Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Di depannya saat ini Grimmjow tengah menatapnya dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Entah apa ekspresi Grimmjow saat ini, Ichigo tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Arigatou, Grimmjow." Ucap Ichigo datar, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan melihat orang yang kau hajar tadi, sepertinya terlah terjadi sesuatu."

Membalas ucapan terima kasih dengan dengusan, Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang mulai berhenti menangis.

"Lain kali, jaga kekasihmu dengan baik," Grimmjow berdiri di samping tiang tepat sebelah Hitsugaya duduk, kedua lengannya terlipat kembali di depan dada. "Karena sifat dasar manusia, ada saatnya mereka menunjukan sisi lemahnya."

Ichigo menanggapinya dalam diam. Ia hampir saja berkata, 'Dia ini bukan kekasihku!' dengan lantang jika Ichigo tidak mengingat kalau semua ini terjadi karena olehnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Hitsugaya, Ichigo tertegun ketika tiba-tiba Grimmjow berlutut di hadapan Hitsugaya. Menatap langsung iris teal milik Hitsugaya. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Histugaya mengangguk lesu, "Ya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tu—"

"Grimmjow," sela Grimmjow cepat, "Kau bisa memanggilku Grimmjow. Tidak perlu khawatir, ini balas budiku karena kau telah mengembalikan dompetku waktu itu."

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Mengapa mereka mudah sekali akrab? Dan apa maksudnya dengan dompet?

"Sebaiknya cepat kau bawa pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam," usul Grimmjow sambil bangkit berdiri, "Kali ini bertanggung jawablah pada kekasihmu ini, Orange! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika aku tidak datang menolongnya," Grimmjow menunjuk Ichigo dengan jari telunjuknya sambil menatapnya dengan sengit. Ichigo membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan datar.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Ichigo sambil berdiri di depan Hitsugaya.

"Ya, tenang saja, Kurosaki." Sambil sebelah tanggannya menopang pada tiang halte bus, Hitsugaya merusaha berdiri. Kedua kakinya masih terlihat gemetar.

"Biar aku—"

_Kimi wa kimi dakeshita, inai yo…._

Baru saja kedua tangan Ichigo bermaksud untuk mengangkat Hitsugaya, tiba-tiba suara dering di handphone-nya terdengar nyaring. Sementara Ichigo mencari handphone di aku celananya, tanpa izin Grimmjow langsung mengambil alih keadaan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya dengan gaya _bridal style. _

"Ah! Tunggu, apa yang—"

"Hei, Grimm! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kata-kata Hitsugaya terpotong dengan suara protes Ichigo. Sementara dering ponsel masih terdengar, Ichigo malah menatap dengan Grimmjow dengan tajam. Tanpa mempedulikan protes Ichigo, Grimmjow berjalan sambil membawa Hitsugaya ke arah dimana mobil Ichigo terparkir.

"Angkat saja terleponnya! Aku akan mengantarkan kekasihmu ini ke dalam mobilmu,"

Sahut Grimmjow masih terus berjalan. Hitsugaya yang berada dalam pangkuannya, hanya bisa diam kerena tiba-tiba saja kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Membiarkan Ichigo berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya, Grimmjow membuka pintu mobil, menunduk sedikit, dan mendudukan Hitsugaya di kursi samping penumpang.

"_Arigatou,_ Grimmjow." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan senyum yang terlihat lelah, kedua matanya terlihat membengkak. Grimmjow balas tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya.

"Sama-sama. Kalau tidak salah tadi Ichigo memanggilmu Toushiro kan?" Tanya Grimmjow memastikan,

"Ya, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Nama yang bagus. Baiklah kalau begitu kau isitirahatlah, coba lupakan kejadian yang tadi." Grimmjow sedikit menyesali perkataannya ketika ia melihat raut wajah Toushiro berubah kembali. Ketakutan akan kejadian yang menimpanya. Namun, secepat kilat juga Hitsugaya memaksakan seulas senyum lalu mengagguk pelan.

Sekali lagi Grimmjow mengelus puncak kepala Hitsugaya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arah tempat mobilnya berada. Ia memakirkannya ke sembarang tempat. Sesaat ia berpapasan dengan Ichigo yang selesai menelepon dan melihat si kepala orange itu mengumpat kesal.

"Jangan ceroboh untuk lain kali, Ichigo." Sahut Grimmjow ketika Ichigo bermaksud kembali ke mobilnya,

"Aku tahu. Tadi aku salah meninggalkannya sendirian, sekali lagi terima kasih. Grimmjow,"

Membalasnya dengan anggukan, Ichigo dan Grimmjow berpisah di jalur yang berbeda. Ia tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Grimmjow masih berdiam di tempatnya. Tampak berpikir.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan diriku ini?" sebelah tangan Grimmjow terangkat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di depan dada. Grimmjow tidak tahu mengapa, namun ada sebagain dari dirinya merasakan rasa yang tidak pas bagi Grimmjow. Perasaan yang aneh.

"Sudahlah," malas memikirkannya, Grimmjow berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dilihatnya kembali mobil Ichigo, yang kini sedang memasuki mobilnya. Tatapannya lebih terfokus pada laki-laki satunya. Entah mengapa ada getaran aneh yang Grimmjow rasakan saat melihat Hitsugaya akan pulang bersama Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berlar-lari kecil menuju mobilnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengantarkan Hitsugaya karena malam kian larut. Ketika ia membuka pintu mobil, Ichigo terkekeh geli saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Hitsugaya saat ini. Terlelap dengan tenang.

Duduk di belakang kemudi, setelah memasang sabuk pengaman dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman di Hitsugaya, Ichigo mulai menjalankan mesin mobil. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Tunggu dulu," Ichigo terdiam sejenak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu, diliriknya wajah Hitsugaya yang tertidur, lalu tersenyum. "Aku kan bukan kekasihnya, bagaimana bisa aku mengantarnya pulang sementara aku tidak tahu letak rumahnya dimana?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Jaaaa...Minna...**

**Masih ada kah penghuni di sini?**

**Oke, Krtik, saran, dan terutama review selalu di tunggu... ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna! Gomenne Suki telat update. Hueeee...akhir-akhir ini suki sibuk ama kegiatan eskul, jadinya telat udate terus deh. Hueee... masih adakah yg mau membaca fic suki ini? Sebagai permintaan maaf Suki, rencana chap 4 nya akan dipercepat karena sedang dalam proses. Jadi maaf kalau suki telat... *Ya cabik-cabik saja Author yang lambat ini* hehehee...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sho -ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), and anything. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEAC AND I'M WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**LOVE CONTRACT**

**Chapter 3 **

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

* * *

Bunga Lavender.

Indera penciumannya menangkap bau bunga Lavender. Begitu menggoda dan memabukkan. Harum dan indah. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak meskipun terpejam, dia, Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang tengah terpejam tenang dan dimanjakan oleh sang mimpi.

Dalam tidurnya, alis Hitsugaya mengerut samar. Bau ini, harumnya Lavender, mengingatkan dirinya akan satu hal. Akan sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya selama 9 tahun terkahir ini. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya kembali demi sang kakak. Sesuatu ini, dengan Lavender yang menemaninya, adalah harta yang dtinggalkan kedua orang tuanya namun dengan terpaksa harus Hitsugaya tinggalkan.

Ya, harum bunga Lavender itu mengingatkan Hitsugaya akan rumahnya dulu.

Rumah yang kini hanya tinggal menjadi kenangan.

Hangat dan lembut. Hitsugaya mengeliat dan mengerang pelan. Rasa kantuk masih melanda tubuhnya. Berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampakkan kedua iris teal-nya ke hadapan sinar matahari. Semburat cahaya masuk di sela-sela kelopak matanya. Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan retinanya dengan sinar matahari. Mencoba mengenali pemandangannya sekarang ini.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya, langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang putih dan bersih. Apakah ia sedang berada di rumah sakit? Tapi seingatnya ia tidak mengalami kecelakaan sama sekali. Tubuhnya pun tidak terasa sakit. Apakah ia berada di kamarnya? Ia rasa langit-langit kamarnya tidak sebesar dan sebersih ini. Kerutan di kening Hitsugaya semakin dalam ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya dibalut dengan bed cover yang tebal dan hangat. Hitsugaya duduk dari tidurnya. Tempat tidur king size, ruangan yang luas, rak buku besar di sudur ruangan dengan laptop tersimpan rapi di atas meja di samping rak itu, empat jendela besar berhadapan langung dengannya dan menampakkan pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi, di tempatnya sekarang ini, Hitsugaya tahu kalau ruangannya ini berada di lantai dua. Hitsugaya memandang sekeliling ruangannya. Tunggu…tunggu….mengapa tempatnya serasa tidak asing? Desain interiornya tampak elegan dan rapi. Bernuansa oranye, hitam, abu dan putih. Ia tahu kalau tempat ini bukan di dalam kamarnya, namun mengapa Hitsugaya seperti mengenal ruangan luas ini? Bingung dimana dirinya berada, matanya masih memandang sekeliling. Dan kini tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah benda. Lukisan. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah potret yang dijadikan lukisan. Hitsugaya memicingkan matanya menatap lukisan yang tidak jauh darinya, tepat di samping kanannya, lukisan itu…lukisan itu….

Seketika itu juga kedua bola mata Hitsugaya melebar.

Secepat kilat Hitsugaya melompat dari tempat tidur. Berlari ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. Lantai atas hanya diisi dengan tiga kamar. Satu kamar yang tadi ditempatinya, dan dua kamar lain. Di samping kamar yang ditempatinya terdapat kamar mandi. Setelah itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi, bahkan ruang keluarga. Belum puas pada apa yang dilihatnya, Hitsugaya berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga. Matanya semakin melebar ketika melihat lantai satu. Ia menatap nanar ke sekeliling. Ruang tengah yang luas, ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, ruang kerja, ruang tamu, dan ruangan yang Hitsugaya ketahui. Terutama desain interiornya yang dipenuhi dengan kaca jendela besar.

Terlalu sama persis.

Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah sebuah replika. Bukan bangunan yang sengaja di buat sama. Ini memang sama dan nyata. Apakah ia bermimpi? Kembali dihadapkan pada mimpi yang belum ia raih.

Tidak. Ini semua nyata. Ini memang kenyataan. Akhirnya….

_Ia pulang….._

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, refleks kepala Hitsugaya menoleh. Tidak jauh darinya, sosok jangkung dengan tubuh ramping namun atletis, berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. Dua cangkir cokelat panas tergenggam oleh kedua tangannya. Senyum cerah matahari pagi tersungging di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu….

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya laki-laki itu, Ichigo Kurosaki, sambil meyerahkan satu cangkir cokelat panas ke depan Hitsugaya, dan tanpa sadar Hitsugaya menerimanya. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Mengapa ia jadi seperti orang bingung seperti ini?

"Kemari," Ichigo menuntun Hitsugaya menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Yah, meskipun bangunan dan desainnya sama, barang-barang dalam rumah ini sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Kecuali lukisan itu, tentunya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kejadian kemarin malam benar-benar membuatmu _shock_?"

Hitsugaya tertegun sejenak, lalu menatap Ichigo. Pucat? Kejadian? Tadi malam? Tunggu…kemarin malam ia mendatangi pesta bersama Matsumoto, bertemu dengan kepala orange, ciuman pertamanya direbut, pulang sendirian saat larut malam, lalu….ia hampir di _rape_ oleh orang yang mabuk. Dan setelah itu, Hitsugaya memang berhasil diselematkan, berkat Ichigo dan temannya Grimmjow, tapi…mengapa ia bisa berada di sini? Mengapa ada kepala orange itu? Mengapa ia tidak berada di rumahanya? Apa ia tidak pulang? Oh tidak! Bisa-bisa Hinamori marah besar!

Perlahan pandangan Hitsugaya turun. Lalu membelalak seketika. Apa ini?! Seingatnya ia memakai tuksedo yang dipakainya kemarin, mengapa bisa berubah menjadi kaos putih yang begitu kebesaran baginya? Bahkan mengekspos sebagian pahanya. _Oh dear_….

"Kau?!" pekik Hitsugaya tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat Ichigo tersedak dan memuntahkan cairan cokelat panasnya. Hitsugaya menyimpan cengkir di meja, berdiri, lalu menjauh dua meter dari Ichigo. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kepala orange?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Whoa…_calm down_, Chibi. Tidak perlu histeris seperti itu…" Ichi mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Ngg…ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

Sayang, penjelasan Ichigo tadi ditangkap salah paham oleh Hitsugaya. "Apa maksudmu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini dan bukannya di rumahku sendiri? Dan oh! Kemarin malam kau baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamku, dan sekarang? Jangan bilang kalau tadi malam kau mengambil—"

"Stop! Jangan lanjutkan!" kesal melanda Ichigo, ia menyimpan cangkirnya di meja dengan bunyi 'tak' lalu bangkit dari sofanya. Menatap Hitsugaya tajam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku sudah menolongmu kemarin malam, lalu karena kau tertidur pulas di mobilku sehingga aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu untuk menanyakan jalan. Apalagi aku tidak tahu letak rumahmu dimana, jadi dengan terpaksa, hanya dengan cara ini aku membawamu kemari. Inikah terima kasih yang harus kuterima? Dengan bentakan dan sikap curigamu itu? Kalau tahu begini aku tidak perlu menolongmu,"

Hitsugaya mendecak, balas menatap Ichigo datar, "Jangan lupa kau juga mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dan kuberi tahu satu hal, yang menolongku kemarin malam bukan kau, tapi Grimmjow."

Ichigo mengernyit ketika Hitsugaya memanggil Grimmjow seperti dirinya yang biasa memanggil pemuda bersurai biru itu. Rasanya aneh, hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang biasa memanggil Grimmjow dengan nama panggil seperti itu. Selebihnya banyak yang memanggil Grimmjow dengan sebutan 'Jaegerjaquez-sama'. Dan….tidak tahu mengapa, Ichigo sedikit tidak suka ketika Hitsugaya lagi-lagi mengungkit orang itu.

"Hal yang itu tidak perlu dihitung. Yang penting kau selamat,"

"Benarkah?" alis Hitsugaya terangkat, memandang curiga Ichigo, "Kau…..ng, kita tidak melakukan hal yang…..err…a—neh tadi malam kan?"

Kali ini alis Ichigo yang terangkat, heran. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut!"

"Yah…" Ichigo menyapukan lidahnya di sekitar bibir merahnya, "Kau coba ingat-ingat saja semua hal yang baru kita lakukan semalam. Menyenangkan sekali bukan?"

Glek! Hitsugaya mematung di tempat. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, bodoh?!"

Kedua tangan Ichigo tersimpan di kedua telinganya. "Oi! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Kau ingin membuatku tuli hah?!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu! Sekarang jelaskan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?!" sergah Hitsugaya kasar. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tatapan Ichigo yang bisa dibilang…'mesum' membuat Hitsugaya merinding.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak melakukannya terlalu jauh. Hanya pada tahap awal saja…" goda Ichigo lalu terkekeh geli. Ia tidak menyangka, menggoda Hitsugaya rasanya menyenangkan juga. Pemuda itu mudah sekali panik.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu dengan tahap awal? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi malam?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti berteriak sampai kau jelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Baiklah! Akan aku jelas—"

_Ting….tong…._

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti karena suara nyaring bel pintu. Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berdecak, "Ck! Siapa yang datang di pagi hari seperti ini?" setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya dalam keheningan yang dalam. Saat itu, ketika sosok Ichigo menghilang dari hadapannya, barulah Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang. Di saat itu ia mulai menampakkan sisi rapuhnya. Tepat ketika satu memorinya kembali datang dan memnuhi pikirannya.

_Bahkan bunyi bel-nya pun tetap sama…._

Tidak salah lagi, tempat dirinya berpijak saat ini memang rumahnya. Rumah yang telah menyimpan sebagian memori masa kecilnya. Rumah hangatnya. Rumah yang menjadi keluarganya. Dan rumah yang seharusnya ia dapatkan kembali. Mengapa? Mengapa rumahnya dulu kini harus berpindah tangan ke Ichigo? Mengapa harus rumahnya? Mengapa….

"Kakek?!"

"Tidak perlu beteriak seperti itu, cucuku! Aku ini belum tuli,"

Hitsugaya menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Penasaran siapa yang datang, Hitsugaya berjalan ke arah pintu, berusaha mencari tahu. Begitu sampai, Hitsugaya kembali dihadapakan pada hal yang tidak diduganya.

"Oh….dan siapakah anak muda ini? Apakah ia 'kekasihmu' yang sedang gentar dibicarakan itu?"

"Kakek….."

Deg! Hitsugaya mematung. Apa katanya tadi? Laki-laki tua berjanggut panjang dan lebat berwarna putih yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah sang kakek dari kepala orange menyebalkan itu? Tunggu…tunggu…mengapa wajahnya serasa tidak asing? Dan….apa katanya tadi? Kekasih? Sejak kapan?

"Tunggu! Apa maksud kakek dengan…ke—kekasih?"

"Bodoh!" kakek itu memukul telak di kepala Ichigo, "Setidaknya persilahkan aku masuk. Dasar! Anak muda jaman sekarang sangat sekali tidak sopan! Bahkan ia tidak mempersilahkan sang kakek untuk bertamu," sahut kakek itu kesal. Tepat setelah itu kedua matanya beralih pandang ke arah Hitsugaya. Menatapnya dari kaki lalu kembali ke wajahnya. "Inikah kekasihmu yang sedang gentar dibicarakan oleh media? Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menikah saja?!"

Dan saat itu Hitsugaya baru menyadari siapa kakek itu sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shiro! Kemana saja kau sebenarnya?! Semalaman tidak pulang, handphone tidak aktif, dan tidak ada kabar darimu satu pun! Kau tahu aku begitu cemas?!"

Kepala Hitsugaya tertunduk begitu mendengar ocehan Hinamori. Tepat seperti dugaannya, begitu ia pulang, omelan sang kakak akan langsung memenuhi gendang telinganya. Bodoh! Ia melupakan Hinamori. Akibatnya ia jadi dimarahi seperti ini. Alasan apa yang seharusnya ia katakana? Menginap langsung di rumah teman karena terlalu malam pulang? Memang konyol, tapi setidaknya Hinamori cukup mempercayainya.

"Baiklah, aku minta jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Setidaknya hubungi aku jika kau tidak akan pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu membuatku cemas. Kau mengerti itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

Menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, Hitsugaya mengangguk lesu karena ingin cepat-cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Benar-benar dengan hari ini. Begitu melelahkan. Apalagi ketika wawancaranya tadi dengan kakek itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Flashback_**

_"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" _

_ "Kakek!" Ichigo memberenggut kesal, "Kami tidak pernah pacaran sekali pun. Jangan bertanya hal-hal yang konyol seperti itu!"_

_ "Bodoh! Jangan membohongi kakek-mu ini. Jangan anggap remeh orang tua sepertiku. Kau pikir aku percaya pada kata-katamu, Ichigo?"_

_Mendengarkan perdebatan seorang kakek dengan cucunya, Hitsugaya hanya diam mematung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Ini semua salah paham! Kejadian ini terjadi tanpa keinginannya. _

_ "Aku tidak tahu darimana kakek mendapat pemikiran seperti itu.." sunggut Ichigo kesal dengan sikap sang kakek. _

_ "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Semua berita tentang kalian sudah tersebar luas dan sangat cepat. Tentang kalian berdua di pesta Grimmjow waktu itu. Internet, koran, tabloid dan lainnya memuat foto ciuman kalian. Apa kalian masih ingin menyembunyikannya dariku?" _

_Hitsugaya tercengang, terpana, dan terkejut. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang berada di dekatnya. Secepat itukah media memberitakan mereka? Apalagi tentang ciuman itu. Oh! Mimpi apa Hitsugaya semalam sampai-sampai ia harus mengalami hal konyol seperti ini. _

_ "A—apakah itu benar? Kakek bercanda kan?" _

_ "Kau pikir kakek tua renta sepertiku masih ingin berbohong?!" _

_ "Tidak…tidak…tidak…." Sela Ichigo cepat, "Hanya saja….mungkin mereka…." _

_ "Aku tidak tahu alasanmu apa. Yang kuminta cepat selesaikan masalah ini! Ciuman di depan umum, apa kau tahu itu hal yang privasi?! Apalagi kalian ini masih muda, masih bersekolah. Ichigo jika kau tidak ingin serius, lebih baik cepat menikah saja!"_

_ "Kakek!" kesal karena ucapan sang kakek, Ichigo segara berlalu dengan alasan akan ke kamar mandi. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghindari ocehan sang kakek. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian dengan kakeknya. _

_ "Maaf…" Hitsugaya membuka suara, "Sepertinya anda salah paham," _

_ "Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang salah paham, anak muda?" _

_ "Kami….maksudku, aku dan Ku—kurosaki…..belum…tidak pernah…."_

_ "Dengar…" sela si kakek cepat, ia meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Hitsugaya, "Kalau tidak salah namamu Hitsugaya Toushiro bukan?"_

_ Hitsugaya mengangguk. _

_ "Kau tahu, kau adalah anak muda yang beruntung. Selama ini cucuku itu tidak pernah terlihat sekali pun bersama orang lain. Atau bahkan hanya sekadar merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia anak yang selalu menutup diri. Tidak pernah membuka hatinya. Tapi sekarang….ia sudah menemukanmu," _

_ "Eh?" _

_ "Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Oh satu hal lagi….aku minta sabtu depan nanti kau dan Ichigo datang ke rumahku. Rumah orang tua Ichigo. Kita akan makan bersama," _

_ Tunggu! Ia bukan kekasihnya Ichigo Kurosaki!_

**_End of Flashback_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sial! Hitsugaya hanya berharap kalau wajahnya tidak akan terpampang jelas di depan kamera. Apalagi rambut peraknya. Bisa-bisa orang se-Karakura bisa tahu kalau di foto itu adalah dirinya. Dan bukan hanya itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kakek Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal dan kaya di Jepang, Yamamoto Kurosaki. Hitsugaya pernah mendengar, bersama anaknya, Isshin Kurosaki, Yamamoto mendirikan beberapa cabang perusahaan di seluruh penjuru Negara Jepang. Tentu saja bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Kuchiki dan Jaegerjaquez. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan?! Tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Hinamori nanti jika ia tahu semua ini?

Hitsugaya mengerang kesal. Membenamkan wajahnya di bantak kamarnya. Semoga saja, ia tidak dipertemukan kembali dengan Ichigo Kurosaki yang sudah memiliki rumah masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia anak yang baik bukan?"

Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar computer. Situs yang menampilkan ciumannya saat malam itu. Kalau dipikirakan kembali, ini memang memalukan!

"Sebenarnya apa yang kakek pikirkan?"

"Apa lagi aku hanya ingin mendapatkan seorang menantu yang baik…"

Ichigo memutar kedua matanya lalu berdecak kesal. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi agar Yamamoto mengerti.

"Kuberi tahu kakek, kami berdua tidak pacaran. Ciuman itu hanyalah salah paham. Bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa orang itu."

Yamamoto tertegun. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa, "Kau ini! Jangan bercanda. Sudah terlihat jelas kalau kau menyukai pemuda bermata emerald itu, Ichigo."

"Kakek aku serius!"

Yamamoto berdeham, berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Ichigo tajam. Tiba-tiba saja suasananya menjadi serius, "Begitu juga aku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah melihat cucuku menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, sebelum aku pergi dari dunia ini."

Ichigo terdiam.

_Oh dear…_

Kalau ia tidak mencintainya apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For The Next Chapter... **

_"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pernah menikahinya!"  
_

_..._

_"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Ichigo!" _

_..._

_"Menihkahlah denganku..."_

_..._

_"Ini semua demi kakek." _

_..._

_"Kita buat sebuah kontrak," _

* * *

**Well, sebenernya suki sengaja untuk chap ini semuanya Ichi dan Hitsu yang lebih ditampilkan. Karena permasalahan sesungguhnya berawal dari sini, karena Yamamoto mengetahui hubungan mereka. Meskipun tidak tahu karena itu juga palsu sih... **

**Jadi, maaf kalo ceritanya Gj. Udah Gj lama Update lagi. Sekali lagi maafkan Suki...Untuk chap 4 akan diperlihatkan tokoh yang lainnya. Oh ya, ini balasan review dulu ya. **

**HinaRiku-chan : Makasih buat reviewnya ya... Ini udah ada kelanjutannya. Makasih udah mau nunggu, maaf kalo Gj. **

**onyx shappireSEA : Maafkan suki karena telah menistakan tuan kaien-muuuu... *bungkuk2* tapi sengaja suki lakukan karena peran kaien belum selesai sampai sini saja. Dan buat Grimmjow, Suki baru 'ngeh' kalo tokoh Grimmjow memang terlihat oc di chap 2. Oke oke, thanks atas sarannya ya. ^_^. **

**Syl The Twins : Makasih atas review dan pujiannya. Maaf lama update ya... ^_^ **

**FuyukiFujisaku : Sama ICHIHITSU MERDEKA '45!**

**sasha lovenaru : Oke, Ganbarimasu! **

**Mirai Mine : Makasih reviewnya. Dan tenang saja, Chi-san gak tersesat kok. Hehehe... Maaf lama update nya... ^_^ Ganbarimasu!**

**Chuuteisha Yori : Makasih pujiannya. Oke, suki akan lebih semangat lagi. ^_^**

**Sinister : Hueeee...Maafkan Suki...kalau sinister mau cabik suki silahkan saja...Hueee...maaf suki telat update. Begitu liat review-mu suki jadi inget kalo fic ini belum update lagi...Gomeenn... dan untuk Kaien juga Hisagi seperti yang Suki bilang, kalau peran mereka berdua belum selesai sampai di chap 2. Jadi sengaja Suki gak pake Oc. **

**Okee minna makasih yang mau mereview dan tetap review terus ya. Bukan hanya itu... kritik, saran, dan hal lainnya dengan senang hati suki terima. See U Next Chapter... Ja Nee... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Minaa~~~akhirnya Suki kembali dengan fic yang ngenes ini. hehehehe... Gomen, Suki kebiasaan telat update. Abis kahir-akhir ini Suki sibuk karena tugas sekolah, manalagi ulangan...#plak! *malah curhat* Oke Minna, Suki mau bilang sankyyu yang udah me-review chap sebelumnya ya. Ini kelanjutannya. Oh, iya, lupa... balasan review dulu deehhh... . **

**HinaRiku-chan : sankyuu buat reviewnya. Mudah-mudahan chap ini menghabiskan rasa penasaranmu ya... ^.^ Oh, ya kakek misterius enggak misterius kok, itu Yamamoto. hehehehe... Review lagi ya. **

**onyx sapphireSEA : Gak papa gk login juga, hehehe... Oke, sankyuu buat reviewnya. sekarang Suki udah lanjut... Review lagi ya. ^.^**

**Sinister : Chapter 3 memang lebih pendek. Dan sekarang Suki telah menampilkan Grimmjow, hohohohoho tenang saja... karena chap-chap berikutnya akan lebih ditampilkan lagi IchiHitsuGrimm. Jadi nanti review lagi ya... ^.^ Sankyuu buat reviewnya. **

**Mirai Mine : Sankyuu buat reviewnyaaa... . dan seperti apa kata mirai, Chi-san sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya. Dan akan semakin...semakin...semakin... (terus baca aja ya). Review lagi ya... ^.^**

**Azu-chan : mmm...Grimmjow suka sama Shiro gak yaaa? Dan untuk ciumannya, mmm...akan suki pikirkan untuk membuatnya lebih hot. hehehe... tapi fic ini gak akan naik rated ya. Okee, sankyyuu buat reviewnyaaa... . dan review lagi. **

**Minna~~ sankyu yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk me-reviewwww... Seneng banget deh dapet review dari kalian. karena bagaimana pun juga fic ini tak akan berjalan tanpa kalian... *Cielah bahasanya* **

**Oke, happy Reading Minna! ^.^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sho -ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), and anything.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEAC AND I'M WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**LOVE CONTRACT**

**Chapter 4**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

* * *

Ichigo mengehentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Langkah kakinya sengaja ia lebarkan untuk mempercepat laju kakinya. Ia kesal. Begitu kesal. Kesialan terus saja menghantui dirinya sepanjang hari ini. Dimulai dari ceramahan Kakeknya tadi pagi, yang tentu saja mengulang kembali pembicaraan tantang pernikahan. Memuakkan! Setelah itu, Ayah dan Ibunya sengaja menemuinya untuk menanyakan kebenaran berita ciuman yang dilakukannya saat pesta. Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkan tanggapan Isshin dan Masaki, karena ia juga tahu mereka berdua pasti akan menunjukan sikap bangga pada dirinya. Mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah beranjak dewasa, sudah bisa memilih pasangan hidup dan akan selalu mendoakkan kebahagiannya. Dan setelah itu, mereka bilang ingin bertemu dengan orang yang telah diciumnya. Damn! Mengapa masalahnya semakin rumit seperti ini?

Belum selesai masalah dengan keluarganya, kini Ichigo harus berhadapan dengan lingkungan sekolahnya. Oh! Ya Tuhan! Rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya di dunia ini. Bayangkan saja, begitu ia memasuki gerbang sekolah, berpuluh-puluh atau mungkin beratus pasang mata meliriknya secara serentak. Memberikan tatapan mata yang berbeda-beda. Ichigo merinding dibuatnya. Karena ia tahu sebagian dari tatapan yang diberikan siswa-siswa padanya terdapat pasang mata seorang Fujodanshi atau sejenisnya. Atau mungkin tatapan membunuh dan jijik juga ditujukan padanya. Mengerikan!

Ichigo terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan siswa-siswa yang menatapnya langsung atau sekedar menyapa ketika ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar komentar-komentar yang tidak enak hati, seperti….

"Itukah Kurosaki-sama yang sedang diberitakan? Tidak kusangka ia akan berbuat seenaknya begitu. Apalagi di depan Kuchiki-sama dan Jaegerjaquez-sama,"

Atau…

"Dia itu sebenarnya punya malu tidak sih? Berciuman begitu saja di depan umum…"

Komentar lainnya…

"Aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang diciumnya? Siswa sekolah kita?"

Bahkan ada yang seperti ini…

"Aku benar-benar iri dengan orang yang berhasil dicium Kurosaki-senpai! Andai saja aku yang menjadi orang yang diciumnya,"

Dan komentar-komentar lainnya yang membuat kedua telinga Ichigo menjadi panas. Sial! Jika waktu itu ia tidak dibakar emosi karena perasaan cemburu mungkin ia tidak akan mencium Hitsugaya. Mengingat kembali kejadian memalukan itu Ichigo jadi teringat kembali dengan Hitsugaya. Apakah pemuda itu juga mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya? Karena dari foto yang Ichigo lihat wajah Hitsugaya tidak terlalu terlihat, rambut yang berwarna peraknya pun samar-samar terekam oleh kamera. Apakah siswa-siswa di sekolahnya sudah tahu siapa orang yang diciumnya? Dan yang paling penting, apakah Hitsugaya baik-baik saja?

Eh? Tunggu! Mengapa ia jadi memikirkan Hitsugaya? Bukankah hubungan secara tidak sengaja-nya dengan Hitsugaya sudah selesai? Mengapa ia harus jadi repot-repot memikirkannya?

Aiisshh! Ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Rasanya jiwanya sudah terganggu.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu atap gedung sekolah. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di atap gedung sekolah. Tempat sepi yang menjadi pelariannya ketika ia mulai stress dengan masalah yang ada. Seperti sekarang ini. Ichigo menghela napas panjang, membuka pintunya, lalu kembali melangkah. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menerpa wajahnya. Awalnya tenang dan damai, ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Namun, ketika ia merasakan tidak sendiri di atap gedung sekolah, Ichigo kembali membuka matanya. Dan saat itu juga kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sekarang juga aku meminta penjelasan, Ichigo bodoh!"

_Damn_! Ia lupa kalau masalah terberatnya adalah menghadapi Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk saja Isshin!"

Pintu bergaya Jepang jaman edo itu bergeser dengan pelan. Suara derak di lantai kayu terdengar ketika orang yang dipanggil—Isshin—masuk setelah pintu terbuka lalu ditutupnya kembali. Memasuki ruangan besar Yamamoto. Ruangan yang didesain seperti Jepang jaman edo. Dimulai dari dekorasi sampai peralatan yang digunakan. Rumah besar yang ditempati Yamamoto bersama Isshin dan Masaki Kurosaki dengan kedua anaknya memang terlihat besar dan elegan dari luar, terlihat dengan kesan rumah adat barat. Namun pada bagian dalamnya benar-benar nuansa Jepang.

"Ottousan, apa yang sedang Otoussan lakukan?" tanya Isshin begitu melihat Yamamoto sibuk dengan beberapa gulungan kertas dan beberapa berkas. Ia menyimpan nampan yang terdapat _ocha_ hangat di atas meja, lalu duduk bersila dekat Yamamoto.

"Menyusun sebuah rencana…" sahut Yamamoto singkat, kedua tangannya kembali sibuk membereskan beberapa berkas. Mencoba memahami apa maksudnya Isshin mengerutkan keningnya,

"Rencana? Ottousan bermaksud untuk membeli beberapa saham?"

"Bukan!" Yamamoto memukup pelan kepala Isshin dengan gulungan kertas, "Aku sedang menyusun rencana pernikahan anakmu,"

Isshin membelalak, "Ottousan benar-benar serius? Maksudmu rencana pernikahan Ichi dengan seseorang yang diciumnya di pesta waktu itu?"

"Hn," Yamamoto mengangguk yakin, "Anak itu benar-benar cocok dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak ragu jika memberikan Ichigo padanya. Anak itu memang pantas sebagai 'istri' Ichigo…"

Sepasang alis Isshin kembali mengerut, kata 'istri' yang diucapkan Yamamoto sedikit mengganggunya, "Istri? Bukankah anak itu seorang 'laki-laki'?"

Mendengar nada yang sedikit tidak setuju dari anaknya, Yamamoto menghentikan kesibukannya lalu menatap Isshin datar.

"Lalu ada masalah jika pedamping yang cocok untuk Ichigo adalah seorang laki-laki?"

"Tidak," sela Isshin cepat, "Hanya saja, ya… apa Ottousan tidak mengharapkan seorang… ketrunan dari Ichigo nantinya? Ottousan tahu kan, seorang laki-laki tidak bisa melahir—aduhh! Ottousan kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Jaga bicaramu itu Kurosaki Isshin. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu. Masih ada Yuzu dan Karin yang masih bisa memberikan keturunan," Yamamoto mengambil ocha yang tersimpan di mejanya lalu meminumnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja…." Isshin menghentikan ucapannya, ragu sesaast, "Apakah pernikahan ini tidak terlalu cepat bagi Ichigo? Dia kan baru saja duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, dan masa-masa SMA adalah masa dimana menghabiskan waktu dengan senang, bukan memikirkan masalah rumah tangga."

Yamamoto membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali ketika mendengar suara pintu bergeser pelan. Dan di sana, tampaklah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut orange panjang bergelombang. Refleksi diri dari Ichigo.

"Ayah, boleh aku bergabung? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalian membicarakan rencana pernikahan Ichi," sahut Masaki sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu Masaki, mungkin kau bisa menyadarkan Isshin agar ia mengerti," Yamamoto mengubah tumpuan posisi kakinya. Masaki berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Isshin.

"Ottousan!" rengek Isshin, "Aku kan hanya ingin Ichigo menjalani masa SMA-nya dengan kesenangan. Anak remaja seusianya masih memiliki watak yang labil,"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan sejauh itu Isshin. Pernikahan ini hanyalah simbol bagi mereka berdua. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa Ichigo untuk menghentikan sekolahnya. Aku hanya ingin Ichigo menjadi pribadi yang dewasa, karena ia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan."

Isshin mengambil napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Jika sang Ayah sudah mengambil keputusan, tidak ada kata tidak untuk Yamamoto terima. Semua keputusannya mutlak.

"Tapi Ayah yakin Ichigo benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu? Karena yang kutahu anak itu tidak pernah mengenalkan pacarnya pada kami kan?" tanya Masaki, sikapnya lebih tenang daripada suaminya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bertemud dengan anak itu," sebelah tangan Yamamoto mengelus janggut panjang putihnya dengan pelan, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Ichigo seperti itu sebelumnya. Berada di dekat dengan anak itu membuat ekspresi di wajah Ichigo sedikit berbeda,"

"Benarkah?" Masaki antusias, "Ayah sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana menurut Ayah?"

"Sangat manis, untuk seukuran anak laki-laki. Serius tapi terlihat lembut. Badannya pun terlihat lebih kecil dari Ichigo. Untuk itu aku ingin segera menjadikannya menantuku, karena bagaimana pun juga aku ingin melihat cucuku menikah sebelum aku meninggal,"

"Ayah!"

"Ottousan! Kau tidak perlu membicarakan kematian. Yang seharusnya kita bicarakan apakah Ottousan yakin pernikahannya akan dilangsukan dalam waktu dekat?"

"Tentu saja," Yamamoto menggut-manggut, "Pernikahan dilakukan dua atau seminggu lagi,"

"Eh?!" Isshin membeliak, "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Bukankah jika mereka cepat menikah akan lebih baik? Jadi tidak perlu adanya wartawan yang bertanya hubungan mereka bagaimana. Aku sudah muak melihat wartawan-wartawan itu,"

Isshin dan Masaki saling tatap. Mereka sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi jika sudah menghadapi keputusan Yamamoto.

"Baiklah," ujar Masaki akhirnya, "Aku hanya ingin melihat Ichigo bahagia,"

"Ichigo pasti akan bahagia jika bersama anak yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu," Yamamoto meyakinkan, "Oh, satu hal lagi, Masaki hubungi Ichigo untuk mengajak pemuda itu untuk ikut makan malam sabtu nanti. Dan jika ia menolak, coba kau panggil anak itu untuk datang kemari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menatap nanar sosok jangkung di depannya. Perasaan kesal dan marah melanda hatinya. Ia kesal. Benar-benar kesal!

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu padaku, Ichigo!" bentak Ruki kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Hatinya ingin menangis, namun dengan kuat ia berusaha menahannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ichigo itu sahabatnya, tapi mengapa ia tidak pernah cerita tentang kekasih yang diciumnya di malam pesta waktu itu?

"Ru—Rukia, aku bisa menjelaskannya," Ichigo panik. Benar-benar panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Rukia. Jujur, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Rukia. Rasa sukanya yang mungkin tidak bisa dibalas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, bodoh! Aku tahu, Grimmjow tahu, semua orang tahu kalau kau sudah mencium kekasihmu itu di depan umum. Apalagi tepat di depan MATAKU!"

Oh! Dalam pembicaraan mereka, dan dalam keadaan apa pun, selalu saja ada kata Grimmjow.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau harus marah-marah seperti ini jika sudah tahu?" balas Ichigo kesal,

"Aku tidak marah!" elak Rukia,

"Kau marah,"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah! Hanya saja kenapa kau menciumnya?"

Ichigo tertegun. Apakah itu penting? Mungkinkah Rukia cemburu melihat dirinya ketika berciuman dengan orang lain. Mungkinkah….Rukia memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti….dirinya?

"Kau tahu, aku juga ingin Grimmjow menciumku,"

Oh, ia salah besar! Lagi-lagi Grimmjow yang dibicarakan. Kenapa selalu Grimmjow dan Grimmjow?! Bukankah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya? Bukankah kau—"

"Aku ditolak,"

"Eh?"

Ichigo membulatkan kedua matanya. Terlebih ketika melihat raut wajah Rukia perlahan-lahan berubah. Yang awalnya marah kini berganti menjadi seperti menahan tangisan. Dan apa yang dilihat Ichigo memang benar, terlihat butir-butir bening di balik pelupuk mata Rukia.

"Maksudmu, Grimmjow baru saja menolakmu?" Ichigo berjalan mendekat, mengusap puncak kepala Rukia pelan, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Rukia mengangguk lesu, "Dia bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi hanya sebagai adik kesayangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku sebagai seorang wanita. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku,"

Begitu mirip dengan dirinya.

Ichigo diam. Tidak merespon juga tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya membiarkan kepala Rukia dibenamkan di dada bidangnya untuk menyembunyikan suara tangisnya. Bahkan rasanya, kedua tangan Ichigo terasa berat hanya untuk memeluk gadis itu. Karena saat ini batin Ichigo juga sedang menangis. Sama seperti Rukia, perasaan Ichigo juga seperti itu. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaan cintanya. Mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya. Apalagi mencintai seseorang yang tengah mencintai orang lain.

Dan sekarang Ichigo memiliki kesempatan. Mungkinkah ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang dicintai gadis di depannya saat ini? Mungkinkah ia bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang Grimmjow dalam benak Rukia?

"Rukia…." Panggil Ichigo lembut. "Aku….aku…sebenarnya…me—"

_Kimi wa kimi dakeshita….Inai yo…._

Ichigo mengerang sambil mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Dasar ponsel sialan! Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini berbunyi! Dengan terburu-buru Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Bermaksud me-_reject _nya namun terhenti ketika melihat nama yang tertera. Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Okaasan? Kenapa kau meneleponku di saat seperti—eh? Benarkah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya tuhan! Ia benar-benar sial!

Hitsugaya berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar waktu yang tertinggal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlambat pergi ke sekolah? Ini semua gara-gara Hinamori karena tidak membangunkannya seperti biasa. Meskipun di lain sisi ia juga merasa kasihan karena melihat Hinamori begitu kelelahan sehingga tidak membangunkan dirinya lebih cepat. Dan alhasil, ia terlambat.

Hitsugaya makin mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit lagi, gedung sekolahnya sudah di depan mata. Gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka. Bagus! Berarti masih ada waktu!

_Clek!_

"Eh?"

"Maaf, kau terlambat, Nak. Siswa yang terlambat dilarang masuk ke gedung sekolah,"

"Tapi…aku belum benar-benar…terlambat…" ucap Hitsugaya dengan napas terengah-engah, ia memohon kepada penjaga ke sekolah lewat gerbang yang sudah tertutup, "Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk,"

"Tetap tidak bisa. Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tidak datang lebih cepat."

"Aku mohon. Satu kali ini saja. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku datang terlambat,"

"Tetap tidak bisa. Gerbang ditutup bagi siswa yang terlambat!"

"Tapi…"

"Ada apa ini?"

Mereka berdua serempak menoleh. Kedua mata Hitsugaya sempat membulat ketika sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan mendekat dari arah sekolah. Berjalan mendekat ke petugas penjaga sekolah.

"Jaegerjaquez-sama," petugas itu membungkuk hormat, "Apa yang anda sedang lakukan di sini? Bukankah pelajaran sedang berlangsung?"

"Cih! Tidak perlu menceramahiku! Biarkan aku keluar,"

"Eh? Ba—baiklah,"

Petugas itu membuka gerbang untuk membiarkan Grimmjow lewat lalu menutupnya kembali. Hitsugaya sempat mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa bukan ia yang dibiarkan masuk? Malah Grimmjow yang dibiarkan keluar. Seperti biasa, anak dari seorang pemilik sekolah. Selalu seenaknya.

"Kau terlambat, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat bahu acuh, "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan. Mungkin aku akan berada di kelas jika tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah,"

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Toushiro dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau tidak bersama Ichigo hari ini?"

Glek! Hitsugaya mematung. Oh, apa yang seharusnya ia katakan? Ia sempat lupa karena Grimmjow masih menyangka kalau sebenarnya ia adalah kekasih Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ah, tidak…" Hitsugaya menggeleng, otaknya berusaha keras menemukan alasan yang cocok, "Sepertinya Kurosaki sedang sibuk. Jadi ia tidak bisa menjemputku,"

Grimmjow manggut-manggut. Ia sedikit bersimpati melihat raut wajah Hitsugaya yang memandang sedih gedung sekolah. Laki-laki itu benar-benar ingin masuk. Sebenarnya Grimmjow bisa saja membawa Hitsugaya masuk. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikut aku saja," ujar Grimmjow sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya. Setelah itu Grimmjow memaksa Hitsugaya untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh? Tu—tunggu! Bagaimana dengan pelajaran di kelas?" Hitsugaya berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun ia kalah tenaga. Cengkeraman tangan Grimmjow di pergelangan tangannya begitu erat.

"Biarkan saja! Hari ini aku bosan jika harus melihat semua pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan itu! Lebih baik kau menemaniku saja hari ini, _Chibi_."

"Aku tidak ingin! Hei, Grimmjow!"

Seruan Hitsugaya tidak Grimmjow hiraukan. Ia tetap menarik Hitsugaya dan berhenti di mana mobil _porsch _biru dongker Grimmjor terparkir. Dan secara _paksa_ ia menyeret Hitsugaya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, dan dengan paksa pula memasangkannya sabuk pengaman. Setelah itu Grimmjow berjalan memutari mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja, bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! Kakek tidak serius kan?!"

"Ichigo!" sela Masaki, "Jangan berteriak seperti itu pada Kakekmu! Mana kesopananmu?!"

Ichigo menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya kasar. Sensor otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Yamamoto katakan padanya. Dan ia berharap apa yang didengarnya salah.

"Kakek," Ichigo merendahkan suaranya, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Kakek katakan. Kenapa-aku-harus-menikahi-Hitsugaya-Toushiro?"

"Kenapa katamu?" tanya Yamamoto, nadanya meninggi, "Tentu saja untuk menjadi pedamping hidupmu. Kau sudah harus bisa bersikap dewasa, Ichigo."

"Tapi aku baru saja menginjak umur 17 tahun, bahkan sebentar lagi 18. Mana mungkin aku menikah di saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA? Apa Kakek mau membuat masa SMA-ku berantakan?"

"Ichigo," kali ini Isshin yang menginterupsi, "Ingat apa kata ibumu tadi,"

"Tapi…tapi…, ck! Apa Okaasan dan Ottousan langsung menyetujui keputusan Kakek?" Ichigo menatap Isshin dan Masaki. Berusaha meminta penjelasan dan pertolongan. Ini semua salah paham! Benar-benar salah paham!

"Dengarkan apa kata kakekmu, Nak." Ucap Isshin kemudian,

Ichigo menutup kedua matanya. Oh, damn!

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau tetap harus menikah dengan anak itu. Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali!"

Sudah cukup! Ichigo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikahi seseorang yang tidak bisa dicintainya?

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENIKAHI TOUSHIRO, KAKEK!"

"ICHIGO!"

"Ap—apa kata…." Suara Yamamoto terputus-putus. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram erat dada bagian kiri. Kedua matanya membulat dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang ketika dirasakannya sakit di bagian dadanya.

"Ayah!" Masaki menjerit dan menghambur katika melihat tubuh Yamamoto ambruk di depannya. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia mematung di tempatnya.

Mengapa jadi semakin rumit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahaha…Jadi waktu itu Ichigo membawamu ke rumahnya?" Grimmjow tertawa puas ketika mendengar Hitsugaya bercerita tentang ia yang berada di dalam rumahnya. Entah mengapa, mendengar Hitsugaya bercerita benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa senang. Tanpa sadar ia bisa tertawa begitu puas. Berkata apa yang tidak pernah dikatakannya kepada orang lain. Bahkan rasanya Grimmjow merasa nyaman ketika dirinya berada dekat dengan Hitsugaya.

"Begitulah," Hitsugaya menyeruput ice lemon tea-nya sambil menngangkat bahu. Rasa dingin dan asam langsung masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Karena tidak bisa melawan Grimmjow yang terus menariknya sampai masuk ke mobil, akhirnya Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah dan mengikuti Grimmjow kemana membawanya pergi. Dan tanpa diduga Hitsugaya, Grimmjow mengajaknya ke sebuah café yang terkenal di Karakura. Café dengan interior kayu dan bangunan yang klasik namun elegan. Café Hueco Mundo. Tempat favorite Grimmjow. Hitsugaya takkan habis pikir mengapa Grimmjow memilih café Hueco Mundo sebagai tempat favoritnya. Semua orang tahu, Hueco Mundo adalah café bagi orang-orang sejenis seperti Grimmjow.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, kau tinggal bersama siapa Grimmjow?" tanya Hitsugaya, menatap kedua mata azure Grimmjow.

"Seperti Ichigo, aku tinggal sendiri. Yang menjadi bedanya, Ichigo tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sedangkan aku di sebuah apartemen. Semua keluargaku tinggal di Kyoto."

"Kau tidak pernah merasa kesepian?"

Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati ia menahan geli. Ah…inilah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang baru saja dikenalnya. Remaja dengan sifat yang menurut Grimmjow terbilang unik. Begitu polos, tidak ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang akan dikatakannya, dan juga jujur. Jarang Grimmjow menemukan orang seperti Hitsugaya. Rasanya…Grimmjow jadi ingin lebih menganal remaja di depannya.

"Hah! Kesepian aku pasti akan merasakannya. Apalagi jika saat sakit, aku pasti akan kesulitan. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya, jadi tidak ada masalah." Celoteh Grimmjow, tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk cappuccino lattenya dengan sedotan. Berusaha bersikap tenang saat menceritakannya.

"Kau tidak meminta bantuan pada Kurosaki atau teman perempuanmu yang waktu itu?" Hitsugaya memandang Grimmjow dalam, merasa tidak enak hati karena telah menanyakannya.

Grimmjow tertawa renyah, "Entahlah. Aku tidak suka suasana berisik saat aku sakit. Apalagi jika ada Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka pasti akan bertengkar, yang berakhir dengan apartemenku seperti kapal pecah. Menyebalkan!"

Hitsugaya tertawa lepas. Begitu pula dengan Grimmjow. Rasanya menceritakan kehidupannya pada Hitsugaya benar-benar menyenangkan. Grimmjow tidak tahu kalau orang seperti dirinya, pribadi keras kepala dan seenaknya, bisa luluh di depan pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Hei, Chibi,"

Hitsugaya menggembungkan pipinya, "Makin lama kau semakin mirip Kurosaki. Memanggilku seperti itu…"

"Benarkah? Kurosaki juga memanggilmu Chibi?"

"Dia memang selalu seenaknya,"

Grimmjow tertegun, penuturan cara Hitsugaya menceritakannya membuat Grimmjow yakin kalau Ichigo benar-benar sayang terhadap kekasihnya. Bahkan ekspresi Hitsugaya bisa langsung berubah jika sudah menyangkut soal Ichigo. Ekspresi yang hanya dikeluarkan saat Ichigo menajdi topik pembicaraan. Dan entah mengapa, Grimmjow mengakui dirinya tidak suka itu.

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia menatap Grimmjow intens. "Berjanji apa?"

Grimmjow meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja dan mengacungkan jari kelingking-nya.

"Mana jari kelingkingmu?"

Kening Hitsugaya mengerut, "Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Bukankah membuat sebuah janji harus dibarengi dengan mengikat jari kelingking satu sama lain? Agar perjanjiannya sah,"

"Aku tidak mau, kau seperti anak kecil." tolak Hitsugaya. Grimmjow memutar kedua bola matanya,

"Cepat lakukan! Jika tidak, aku akan menciummu saat ini juga,"

Hitsugaya membelalak. Dengan cepat ia mengaitkan jari kelingking-nya dengan jari kelingking Grimmjow. Melihat wajah panik dan bersemu merah Hitsugaya, Grimmjow tertawa pelan. Satu hal lagi mengenai Hitsugaya Toushiro, pemuda itu mudah sekali untuk digoda.

"Jangan berkata hal yang aneh-aneh!" seru Hitsugaya ketus,

"Liat wajahmu! Kau semerah tomat, apa kau begitu takut jika kucium?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang Kurosaki lakukan,"

"Baiklah," Grimmjow mengeratkan tautan jari kelingking-nya, "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menepati janjinya. Jika kau tidak menepatinya, aku akan menghukummu."

Hitsugaya menelan ludah dengan susah, melihat raut wajah dan senyum Grimmjow membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Entah karena apa.

"Asalkan janji itu masih berada di dalam batas kewajaran,"

Grimmjow menyeringai senang, ia terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir, lalu setelah itu ia memulai, "Jika suatu hari nanti aku merasa kesepian, orang yang pertama kali kuhubungi adalah kau! Untuk itu, kau harus langsung datang ke apartemenku apa pun yang terjadi. Bahkan di saat kau sedang bersama Ichigo, kau harus tetap datang!"

"Tunggu! Perjanjian apa—"

"Perjanjiannya sah! Kau tidak boleh melanggarnya,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan perjanjian itu?! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya!"

Grimmjow kembali menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Hitsugaya dan Grimmjow mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Menyisakkan beberapa cm antara wajah Hitsugaya dengan wajahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di samping telinga Hitsugaya,

"Atau…kau ingin aku mencium bibirmu saat ini juga? Memberikan tontonan gratis pada pelanggan, hm?"

"Tidak!" Hitsugaya menepis lengan Grimmjow. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap sepasang iris azure di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kedua pipinya mulai panas. Pelanggan yang tak jauh darinya memandangnya dengan bingung, tapi Hitsugaya tidak peduli.

"Hei, hei Chibi…Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku kan hanya bercanda. Lihat, semua orang menatapmu," Grimmjow mengerling jail ke arah Hitsugaya. Menyadari kebodohannya Hitsugaya langsung duduk kembali. Ia menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"Kau itu mudah sekali panik," Grimmjow mendecakan lidahnya,

"Memangnya itu gara-gara si—Kurosaki?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Grimmjow mengikuti arah pandangan Hitsugaya, ia menoleh cepat ke belakangnya. Tepat yang seperti Hitsugaya katakan, orang itu memang Ichigo. Memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi. Tajam, kesal dan….panik?

Dan jika dilihat lebih seksama, wajah Ichigo begitu kelelahan. Bahkan nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal. Namun tatapannya begitu menusuk, apalagi terhadap Hitsugaya.

"Yo, Ichi!" Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berusaha bersikap santai, "Kapan kau kemari? Kau ingin bergabung bersama kami?"

Diam. Tidak menjawab juga tidak merespon.

"Tunggu, Ichi. Tidak perlu salah paham, aku dan Toushiro kebetulan bertemu dan kami memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang di sini. Tidak ada maksud lain,"

Mengacuhkan penjelasan Grimmjow, Ichigo melangkah cepat lalu menarik Hitsugaya sampai berdiri. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya dan menyeretnya sampai keluar café. Kesal karena melihatnya, Grimmjow mengikuti di belakang.

"Kurosaki! Lepaskan!" Hitsugaya meringis kesakitan, Ichigo menggenggam pergelangang tangannya begitu erat. Mereka berhenti di depan kaca jendela café, Ichigo meregangkan genggamannya, tapi tidak melepaskan.

"Hei, Ichi! Kau tidak perlu kasar seperti itu," Grimmjow yang mengikuti dari belakang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ada masalah apa, Kurosaki?"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya. Ichigo masih tetap sama. Diam dan tidak merespon. Apakah ia marah? Tapi jika marah pun, untuk apa? Mereka bukan benar-benar sepasang kekasih, tidak ada gunanya bukan jika melihat dirinya bersama dengan laki-laki lain?

Perlahan, Ichigo memutar badannya menghadap Hitsugaya. Bukannya melepaskan, sebelah tangannya yang menganggur terangkat dan mengambil sebelah tangan lain Hitsugaya. Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan Hitsugaya dengan kedua tangannya. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo heran, sedangkan tanpa sadar Grimmjow membelalak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Toushiro, menihkahlah denganku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menihkahlah denganku…._

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Sosok seorang Kakek yang pernah ditemuinya. Yamamoto Kurosaki.

Jarum infuse tertempel di tangannya. Masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Monitor yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupannya tersimpan di samping yang lain. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak stabil.

_Ini semua demi Kakek._

Hitsugaya begitu terkejut ketika Ichigo mengucapkan kata pelamaran di depan café Hueco Mundo siang tadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu dengan cepat. Karena tanpa penjelasan apa-apa lagi, sampai Hitsugaya tidak bisa mengeluarkan protes, Ichigo langsung menariknya ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tempat dimana Yamamoto dirawat karena mengalami serangan jantung.

"Kau belum mau pulang?"

Hitsugaya mendongak, dilihatnya Ichigo datang dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Berjelan mendekat dan duduk di samping kursi Hitsugaya.

"Makanlah, sejak tadi kau belum makan," Ichigo menyerahkan bungkusan itu ke pangkuan tangan Hitsugaya. Laki-laki itu menerimanya dengan lesu, tapi tidak membukanya.

"Grimmjow tidak bersamamu?"

"Dia sudah pulang," Ichigo menjawab acuh dan datar,

Suasana dalam ruangan menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara monitor detak jantung. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Mereka berdua terlalu tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha memikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan," Hitsugaya membuka suara. Ichigo menoleh, namun Hitsugaya tidak menatapnya balik. Ia menundukan kepalanya, memandang wajah tidur Yamamoto. Mendengar Hitsugaya sudah membuat keputusan tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin mengucur di sekitar pelipis Ichigo.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang, dan saat itulah ia menoleh, "Kita buat sebuah kontrak. Kontrak untuk pernikahan nanti,"

Ichigo membelalak, tidak menyangka Hitsugaya akan menyetuji tawaran yang diberikannya saat di mobil tadi. Tawaran yang harus mengorbankan segalanya. Bahkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Membuat sebuah kontrak pernikahan.

Tanpa sadar, benar-benar tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo mendekat dan langsung menarik tubuh Hitsugaya. Mendekapnya dengan erat sampai-sampai jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah mengapa ia melakukannya. Yang jelas, Ichigo hanya ingin melakukannya.

Di sisi lain, Hitsugaya mematung dibuatnya. Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya serasa mau copot. Bahkan sampai terkejutnya, Hitsugaya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Dengan satu syarat,"

Suara Hitsugaya terdengar kembali. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Ichigo balas berbisik, "Katakan saja apa syaratnya. Aku akan memenuhinya,"

"Jika kontrak kita sudah selesai, aku ingin rumah yang sedang kau tempati sekarang ini menjadi milikku. Aku ingin rumah itu kembali,"

* * *

**Entah kenapa Suki ngerasa kalo di sini Ichi lebih gombal deh. Liat aja dia... sok romantis gitu. Apa karena Suki ya? abis di fic Sekakoi juga Suki buat Takano-nya jadi gombal... #plak! *ngapain curhat!?* **

**Thanks for reading and Reviewww minnaaa... **

**Review please again and see you in the next chapter. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Sho -ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), and anything.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEAC AND I'M WARNED YOU!**

* * *

**LOVE CONTRACT**

**Chapter 5**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hitsugaya menghela napas, lagi.

Satu jam sudah lewat namun suasana dalam ruangan itu tetap saja terasa tegang. Tidak ada yang berbicara, apalagi memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar begitu jelas, bahkan sampai jelasnya, Hitsugaya dibuat merinding karenanya. Diliriknya sekilas laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya, lalu kembali diarahkan pada wanita yang duduk di depannya. Kedua iris teal-nya bersiborok langsung dengan sorot mata tajam milik Hinamori. Tanpa sadar, Hitsugaya menelan ludah.

"Jadi…" setelah lama saling diam tak berbicara, akhirnya Hinamori orang yang pertama kali membuka suara, "Kau…Kurosaki Ichigo, ingin—ng, _menikahi_ _adikku_?" Hinamori sengaja memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Ia menatap sang objek berambut orange yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam. Berusah mencari keyakinan di dalam kedua iris _cinnamon_ milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo menelan ludah paksa, "Ya. Untuk itu aku meminta izin darimu. Untuk merestui hu—hubungan kami,"

Sungguh, Hinamori tidak pernah menyangka berita itu akan masuk ke sensor pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba saja Hitsugaya membawa laki-laki yang bernama Ichigo itu ke rumahnya, meminta Hinamori untuk membicarakan hal yang begitu serius, dan ketika mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah, rasanya jantung Hinamori serasa ingin copot saat itu juga. Hinamori _speechless_.

Bayangkan saja! Apa rasanya ketika orang asing meminta izin darimu untuk menikahi adik sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya? Demi apapun itu, Hinamori tidak pernah mendapati adik kesayangannya itu berkencan dengan seseorang! Jangankan berkencan, membawa teman-teman dan menceritakan orang yang disukai saja, Hitsugaya tidak pernah melakukannya. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mau menikahi Hitsugaya? Dan, ya Tuhan! Ichigo dan Hitsugaya itu baru saja SMA, bagaimana mungkin bisa memutuskan untuk segera menikah dan menjalaninya hidupnya sendiri?

Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan adiknya itu…

_Tidak, tidak, _batin Hinamori sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Hitsugaya melakukan hal yang melanggar seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau Hitsugaya anak yang baik-baik. Lalu, pemuda dengan nama Kurosaki itu….

Sepasang alis Hinamori mengerut. Ini aneh. Sejak pertama kali melihat binar di kedua _cinnamon _Ichigo, Hinamori tidak menemukan sorot yang buruk di dalamnya. Tidak menemukan maksud terselubung ketika mengatakan kalau ia ingin menikahi Hitsugaya. Binar di kedua iris Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Penuh keyakinan. Juga tanggung jawab yang besar.

Hinamori sama sekali tidak menemukan binar kebohongan dalam kedua iris _cinnamon _itu.

Apakah itu berarti laki-laki itu bisa dipercaya?

Menghela napas pelan, kali ini Hinamori menatap adiknya lekat-lekat, "Shiro, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu serius dari sang kakak, Hitsugaya mematung di tempat. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya merasakan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Diliriknya sekilas laki-laki di sampingnya yang balis melirik dirinya. Berusaha mengirimkan informasi lewat tatapan, dan begitu mengerti apa maksudnya, mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Hitsugaya membuang napas pelan, menatap Hinamori, lalu berkata,

"Aku yakin, _Neechan._" dan begitu kalimat itu diucapkan, Hitsugaya mengutuk habis-habisan dalam hati.

Hinamori menutup kedua matanya cepat, tiba-tiba saja rasa sesak menyelimuti hatinya ketika mendengar jawaban sang adik. Seperti ada beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan tidak rela ketika mendengarnya. Apa karena Hitsugaya akan mendahuluinya untuk menikah? Atau karena ia merasa sedih mendapati kenyataan kalau dirinya tidak bisa lagi menjaga adiknya? _Oh dear…_

"Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir," ucap Hinamoeri akhirnya setelah membuka mata, "Akan kupikirkan kembali jawabannya. Kau bisa menunggu, Kurosaki-kun?"

Terkejut begitu mendengar keputusan Hinamori, kedua mata Ichigo sedikit membulat, "Ah! Ya, tentu Hinamori-san, dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu. Dan aku harap…" Ichio menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap lembut Hitsugaya yang balik menatapnya, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Keputusanmu yang akan kudengar nanti adalah berita yang baik." Setelah itu kembali menatap Hinamori. Dan tanpa disadari Ichigo, wanita itu sempat tertegun katika Ichigo berkata seperti itu.

Dalam hati Hinamori mencatat, kemungkinan besar ia bisa mempercayai Ichigo Kurosaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menihkahlah denganku…_

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu melintas dalam benaknya. Bahkan tanpa ia inginkan.

Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sial! Ia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi! Bahkan sarapan yang sudah tersimpan rapi di atas meja makannya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah orang lain. _Well_, Grimmjow akui, ia benar-benar terkejut begitu mendengar lamaran secara langsung Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya ketika di luar café waktu itu. Terutama lamaran itu adalah _lamaran pernikahan_!

Grimmjow tak habis pikir, tipikal orang seperti Ichigo yang selama ini Grimmjow tahu tidak pernah membuka hati untuk gadis manapun, yang Grimmow tahu Ichigo tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa-siapa, dan Ichigo yang selama ini dikenal Grimmjow sebagai pribadi yang tertutup, bisa melamar seseorang yang Grimmjow sendiri tidak tahu.

Grimmjow tahu ia tidak menghabiskan separuh hidupnya di Jepang, karena itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi setidaknya Rukia bisa menceritakannya, mengingat kalau gadis itu tidak pernah absen memberikan informasi mengenai keadaan keluarganya di Jepang juga mengenai Rukia sendiri dan Ichigo. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Grimmjow bingung, mengapa ia merasa kalau tatapan Rukia waktu itu seperti tidak mengenal Hitsugaya? Apakah mungkin Ichigo merahasiakan hubungannya selama ini dari kedua sahabatnya?

Oh, ngomoong-ngomong, mengenai Rukia, sepertinya Grimmjow melupakan satu hal.

Grimmjow tahu kalau sebenarnya Ichigo menyukai Rukia.

Laki-laki berambut oranye itu memang mudah sekali ditebak, kecuali Rukia tentu saja. Entah bodoh atau karena tidak peka, gadis itu jusru malah menyimpan hati untuknya. Memberikan ruang kosong di hatinya untuk Grimmjow. Lalu Grimmjow sendiri? Ya, laki-laki bersurai biru itu belum mau memberikan hatinya untuk siapa-siapa. Jujur saja, Grimmjow hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai adik. Oke, jika memang Ichigo menyukai Rukia, mengapa si strawberry itu memilih Hitsugaya sebagai pasangan hidupnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba Ichigo meminta Hitsugaya untuk menikah? Mengapa bukan Rukia saja yang—

Tunggu, tunggu! Mengapa ia jadi memikirkan masalah orang lain?

Oh tidak! Sepertinya Grimmjow mulai gila. Ia malah bingung mengurusi masalah kedua sahabatnya, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana jalan hidupnya. Sayangnya, semua pikiran itu membuat napsu makan Grimmjow menguap entah kemana.

Mengerang kesal karena rasa frustasi yang menderanya, akhirnya Grimmjow memutuskan untuk makan di luar saja. Makan seorang diri di apartemen benar-benar terlihat orang yang menyedihkan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, diambilnya jacket yang tergantung di tempat biasanya, setelah memakainya ia segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tersimpan di meja kecil dekat telepon, dan tak lupa ia membawa dompetnya. Berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu kembali ditutup setelah ia keluar, juga tidak lupa untuk dikunci.

_Geez_, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques di hari libur seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

Sepasang alis Ichigo menyatu, ia memandang bangunan di depannya dengan teliti. Bangunan itu memang minimalis, namun entah mengapa desain luarnya terlihat elegan ditambah dengan pohon sakura mengelilingi bangunan itu. Tempatnya yang lumayan terpencil dari pusat kehidupan kota Tokyo membuat bangunan itu tampak lebih asri dan bersih. Mungkin karena desain bangunan itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni juga terlihat tampak klasik, menjadi nilai unik tersendiri bagi bangunan yang disebut café itu.

Menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu acuh, melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu mobil, setelah itu turun dan mulai berjalan. Ya, Ichigo memang datang ke café itu untuk mengantar Hitsugaya bekerja setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Hinamori, dengan alasan mereka akan kencan. Dan melihat sikap Hitsugaya seperti itu tadi, Ichigo tahu kalau hari ini sangat berat bagi Hitsugaya. _Well_, ia sendiri juga merasa tertekan, bukan?

Menghela napas panjang, Ichigo melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu turun dari mobil setelah membuka pintu. Selesai menguncinya kembali, ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk café. Aah…lagi-lagi ia terpeseona oleh desain itnterior cafenya. Terlihat menarik dan nyaman. Dalam hati Ichigo tersenyum, pantas saja Hitsugaya tidak ingin berhenti bekerja walaupun Hinamori sudah melarangnya.

"Oh, bukankah kau…"

Suara halus itu kembali menarik Ichigo ke alam sadar, ia menoleh ke sampingnya, dan begitu melihat si pemilik suara, Ichigo sempat tertegun akan satu hal. Pemilik suara itu seorang wanita—yang kebetulan warna rambutnya sama seperti dirinya, dan wanita itu memiliki dada yang…

Tidak, tidak! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Ichigo Kurosaki?! Bukankah kau akan segera menikah?!

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Eh?" Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu—yang tidak lain adalah Matsumoto Rangiku—berseru girang samblil tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekat ke arah Ichigo, lalu memandang pemuda itu dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Bukankah kau laki-laki yang mencium Shiro-kun?"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Matsumoto. Merasa tahu kalau Ichigo kebingungan, Matsumoto menarik dirinya kembali, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, begitu mendapati objek yang dicarinya, kembali Matsumoto menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menoleh ke samping kananmu?" pinta Matsumoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kali ini sepasang alis Ichigo yang terangkat, namun tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia mengikuti arah pandangan yang diminta Matsumoto. Dan saat itulah, Ichigo menemukan sosok itu. Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan balutan baju kerjanya. O-oh rupanya pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian. Ada masalah dengan hal itu?

"Kau mencium Hitsugaya Toushiro di malam pesta waktu itu, bukan?"

_What?! _Kedua bola mata Ichigo membulat. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu kembali menatap Matsumoto dengan kesal. Memang siapa wanita itu?

"Bagaimana—"

"Kurosaki," sela seseorang, "Kau bisa pulang jika sudah merasa lelah,"

Menghentikan berbagai pertanyaan dan umpatan yang akan dikeluarkan, Ichigo menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati Hitsugaya sudah berada di dekatnya. Lengkap dengan nampan kosong yang sedang dibawanya.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi, Matsumoto-san." Hitsugaya mendelik tajam ke arah Matsumoto yang tertawa kecil, lalu kembali ke Ichigo yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'kau-mengenal-wanita-berdada-besar-yang-aneh-ini?

Menghela napas pelan, kembali Hitsugaya membuka suara, "Kurosaki-kun, perkenalkan Matsumoto Rangiku-san, pemilik café yang sedang menjadi tempat kerjaku. Dan Matsumoto-san, ini Kurosaki Ichigo, dia…"

"Kekasihmu, bukan?"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya membelalak, "Eh?"

"Ckck! Kalian ini, berhentilah menutupinya seperti itu. Shiro-kun, kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Rasanya aku kalah darimu…"

"Ti-tidak, Matsumoto-san itu…" Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya, diliriknya sekilas Ichigo, meminta bantuan pada laki-laki itu untuk menjelaskan. Ichigo yanga tahu Hitsugaya kesusahan, hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati. _Well_, ia tahu kalau pemuda bermata _teal_ itu tidak ingin membuat skandal yang lebih besar lagi. Tapi percayalah, mengerjai Hitsugaya Toushiro sungguh menyenangkan! Bahkan Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu kapan ia memiliki hobby seperti itu.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri, Matsumoto-san." Bergerak cepat, Ichigo menarik lengan Hitsugaya lalu merangkul bahunya erat, mendekatkan tubuh Hitsugaya dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya sendiri tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa lagi karena terkejut dengan sikap Ichigo. Tersenyum kecil melihat Hitsugaya yang terlihat kaget, Ichigo melanjutkan. "Perkenalkan, Kurosaki Ichigo, kekasih—bukan, pendamping hidup Hitsugaya Toushiro,"

Berkebalikan dengan Matsumoto yang terkejut begitu mendengar berita tidak terduga itu, Hitsugaya lebih memilih untuk mematung di tempat sambil menatap tajam Ichigo dan merutuki laki-laki itu tanpa ampun di dalam hati. Seolah-olah berkata, 'apa-yang-sebenarnya-kau-katakan-bodoh?

"Tunggu! jangan katakan kalau kalian berdua nanti…"

"Ya," sela Ichigo, lalu tersenyum. "Kami memang memutuskan untuk menikah,"

Dan saat itu pula Hitsugaya bersumpah dalam hati untuk mencekik Kurosaki Ichigo setelah ini. Atau mungkin saat mereka sudah resmi 'menikah'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya memberenggut sebal, kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada, kdua iris _teal_-nya menatap kesal sepasang _cinnamon_ Ichigo. Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak merasa takut atau marah, sebaliknya ia malah tertawa. Untung saja pelanggan di café lumayan sepi, maka dari itu Hitsugaya memiliki waktu santai bersama Ichigo di balkon atas.

"Hei, hei, tidak perlu dibawa serius seperti itu, _Chibi_. Aku kan hanya bercanda," sahut Ichigo di sela-sela tawanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu mengacak pelan rambut Hitsugaya. Tidak menyadari si pemilik rambut tertegun di tempatnya.

"Jangan menyebarkan berita tidak jelas seperti itu," ujar Hitsugaya ketus, "Aku tidak mau membuat skandal baru."

"Berita tidak jelas?" sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat, "Aku tidak menyebarkan berita tidak jelas. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menikah?"

Oh! Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, yang jelas kata-kata itu meluncur dengan refleks begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa Ichigo hentikan. Karena begitu Ichigo mengucapkannya, suasana di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja hening. Dan anehnya, di saat yang sama pula, Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak begitu matanya terkunci oleh sepasang _teal_ Hitsugaya. Entah mengapa, waktu seperti berhenti berdetik di antara mereka. Hanya saling menatap, itulah yang bisa Ichigo lakukan saat ini.

"Ne, Kurosaki, apa kau yakin dengan keputusan yang kau ambil?" suara Hitsugaya yang pertama membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit mereka saling diam dan hanya menatap. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hitsugaya, Ichigo bisa memahami perasaan pemuda kecil itu. Rasanya tertekan. Menikahi seseorang karena sebuah kontrak, tidak ada yang saling mencintai di kedua belah pihak, dan yang palih parahnya, secara tidak langsung keduanya melupakan bagaimana perasaan masing-masing. Karena dalam masalah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, bukan hanya satu pihak saja yang tersakiti, tapi keduanya. Mengorbankan perasaan mereka untuk seseorang yang disukai hanya karena sebuah kontrak.

Ichigo sendiri, bagaimana dengan perasaannya terhadap Rukia?

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Ichigo balik bertanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Apa kau yakin dengan kontrak ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Hanya saja, melihat Yamamoto-san terbaring lemah di rumah sakit hanya gara-gara memintamu untuk menikah denganku, bukankah secara tidak langsung aku juga ikut ke dalam masalah ini?"

"Itu bukan salahmu, Toushiro." Kembali Ichigo meletakan kepalanya di atas puncak kepala Hitsugaya. "Ini salahku karena membentak pria tua itu. Pikiranku kacau saat itu,"

"Bersikaplah sopan pada Kakekmu, Kurosaki."

"Baiklah…baiklah," Ichigo mamutar kedua matanya, "Lama-lama aku merasa kalau kau bersikap seperti seorang 'is—Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan status itu, Kurosaki. Aku ini laki-laki," Hitsugaya menghela napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya panjang. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dikatakannya. "Kurosaki, bisakah kita membuat sebuah janji?"

Kening Ichigo mengerut samar. "Janji? Untuk apa membuat janji? Bukankah kita sudah membuat kontrak?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan, "Janji ini berbeda. Dan kurasa ini penting,"

Awalnya Ichigo ragu, namun begitu melihat kesungguhan di balik sorot mata Hitsugaya, akhirnya Ichigo mengangguk. Tanda ia setuju.

"Baiklah," Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya lekat-lekat, "Aku harus berjanji apa?"

"Aku minta…" berhenti sebentar, menarik napas panjang, Hitsugaya berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dalam hatinya. Setelah yakin, ia melanjutkan. "Jangan pernah ada perasaan cinta di antara kita berdua. Entah itu kau atau aku, jangan pernah saling mencintai satu sama lain. Apalagi sampai berharap. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Mendadak, dunia di sekeliling Ichigo terasa berat. Ah, ia melupakan satu hal. Ichigo tahu benar mengapa Hitsugya berkata seperti itu. Jelas-jelas kalau Kurosaki Ichigo bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hitsugaya Toushiro, dan Hitsugaya Toushiro sendiri bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kurosaki Ichigo. Kisah mereka berbeda dari semua orang. Bukan berakhir _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_…

Karena sejak awal, mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kisah bersama.

Ichigo tahu itu, karena ia sendiri juga masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Masih ada gadis itu yang tertambat di hatinya.

"Tentu," kata Ichigo akhirnya, membuat Hitsugaya bernapas lega, "Aku janji tidak akan pernah mencintaimu,"

"Begitu pula denganku, Kurosaki," perasaan Hitsugaya saja, atau jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sedih ketika mengatakannya? Entahlah.

Obrolan mereka terpaksa terpotong begitu nada dering pesar terdengar berasal dari ponsel Ichigo. Dengan malas, Ichigo mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu mengecek esan masuk.

Oh, pesan masuk dari Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi sekarang juga." Memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, dengan cepat—sampai cepatnya sampai tidak menyadari—Ichigo menarik lengan Hitsugaya agar mendekat, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Hitsugaya. Hanya sebatas ciuman singkat. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa.

"Kuro—"

"Sstt…" Ichigo berbisik pelan di telinga Hitsugaya, "Bos-mu itu sedang memerhatikan kita," lalu setelah itu menpuk kedua pipi Hitsugaya pelan. Dan benar saja, begitu Hitsugaya melihat ke arah lain, tidak jauh dari mereka Matsumoto tangah senyum-senyum sendiri memerhatikan dirinya dan Ichigo. _Dasar stalker!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggal Ichio, Hitsugaya benar-benar di-_bully_ habis-habisan oleh Matsumoto. Ditanya tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana kisah cinta mereka, bagaimana masa-masa romantic mereka, dan akhirnya kapan mereka akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin Hitsugaya mau menggelar pesta pernikahan. Aiissh!

Merasa bosan dengan rentetan pertanyaan Matsumoto, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Sekadar menghirup udara dan merileks-kan pikirannya dengan berbagai masalah yang timbul di sana-sini. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bekerja di sini, _Chibi_,"

Merasa kenal dengan panggilan itu, refleks Hitsugaya menoleh. Dan saat itu pula kedua matanya membulat begitu kedua irisnya bersiborok langsung dengan sepasang iria _azure_ yang dikenalnya. _Well_, siapa lagi jika bukan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Grimmjow, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya retoris, sedikit terkejut. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hitsugaya, Grimmjow yang awalnya bersandar pada mobil sportnya, berdiri tegak lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya. Seringai jail terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku menemukan café ini saat sedang mengemudi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di sini," ujar Grimmjow menjelaskan. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu,"

"Aku memang bekerja di sini," Hitsugaya mengangkat bahu acuh, "Mau mampir ke café kami?"

Grimmjow tampak berpikir. Awalnya ia memang berniat memasuki café itu, tapi begitu menemukan Hitsugaya yang sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba saja ide lain terlintas dalam benak Grimmjow.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Grimmjow, namun tanpa diduga Hitsugaya, Grimmjow malah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyeret dirinya untuk mengikuti langkah laki-laki bersurai biru itu. Berjalan menuju mobil.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menarikku? Aku masih ada pekerjaan!" Hitsugaya berusaha menepis cengkeraman tangan Grimmjow di pergelangan tangannya. Namun apa daya, laki-laki itu jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Libur sehari tidak apa-apa, bukan?" Grimmjow menyahut asal, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika atasanmu marah,"

Sepasang alis Hitsugaya terangkat, "Memang kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke apartemenku, bagaimana?"

**.**

** .**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Iya iya, Suki tahu kalo Suki udah ngalantarin ini fanfic. Suki tahu itu...Gomen ya Minna, faktor WB *ngeles aja* adakah yang masih membaca fanfic Suki? Oke daripada itu, Suki mau membalas review dulu...**

**fuyuki fujisaki : Makasih udah review ya. Mmm...soal Shiro pake gaun? Hehehe...Suki sebenarnya bingung nanti gimana/ditendang. **

**AAind88 : Makasih udah review ya :D Aiih...seneng deh kalo membuatmu penasaran/plak *padahal lama update* Oke, i will keep working.**

**HinaRiku mau ganti nama : Makasih udah review ya. Hihihi~~~ Ichi emang kasar kata-katanya/plak, siapa yang bikin coba/Makasih udah nunggu ya.**

**QuaRta Hitsu SapphireSEA : Aiih...maaf ya jika membuatmu menunggu sampai jamuran. Ini Suki baru update, gomen ya... ( _ _ ) Makasih buat reviewnya ya :D. **

**Bandana Merah : Oke, Suki akan semangat update/ditendang *padahal telat*. Makasih udah fave dan review ya... ^_^ **

**Maneki Neko Azu-chan : Hihihi~~~sabar, adegan Grimm mencium Hitsu ada waktunya *nah, lho?* Makasih udah review ya. :D**

**himeko laura dervish cielo : Makasih udah review ya. Hueee...gak kebayang kalau Grimmy jadi Uke/plak/ oke oke salam kenal juga. :D**

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae : Makasih udah review dan nunggu. Ini chapter selanjutnya... :)**

**Amach cie cerry blossom : salam kenal juga ya. Hihihi~~ceritanya memang terinspirasi dari drama full house, tapi Suki usahakan kalu plot ceritanya berbeda. Makasih juga buat reviewnya...**

**Saika Tsuruhime : Halo, salam kenal juga ya. Hihihi~~~bagus deh jika pair Yaoi mu bertambah/slap/makasih buat fave dan reviewnya ya... **

**Carolis 'Sasha' Paralize : Halo juga. Aduuhh jadi malu dibilang ficnya keren *apa ini?!* Oke oke, sebenarnya ceritanya kayak drama full house, cuma plot ceritanya dibedakan, heeheh... Dan ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca ya... ^_^**

**Minna, makasih udah review, fave, dan follow ya. Suki bener-bener minta maaf gara-gara telat update. X( Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya...dan terakhir, **

**Review please? :D **


End file.
